En busca de un sueño
by HeLeNa KaGaMiNe
Summary: Miku quiere participar en un concurso de la televisión, pero para ello necesitará juntar un grupo de música y tendrá que lidiar con un par de gemelos que esconden muchos secretos y una pelirosa que no está convencida de ello. ¿Lograrán su objetivo? ¿Incluso si se enamoran? Descubránlo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de vocaloid, no sean muy duros ¿vale? (no puedo creer que por fin vaya a escribir uno */0/* ) En fin. Por cierto va a haber incesto.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Crypton Future Media, yo solo los uso para esta historia.

Sin más dilación...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Los comienzos no siempre son malos.<p>

*Miku´s POV*

Eran las 7:25 de la mañana y quedaban apenas 10 minutos para que el autobús de la escuela pasara y yo seguía aquí lidiando con mi pelo, que esta mañana había decidido no dejarse peinar. Harta me recogí mi largo pelo azul turquesa en dos coletas altas, me vestí rápido y cogí la mochila. No me dio tiempo a desayunar así que cogí el monedero, ya me compraría algo en la cafetería del instituto.  
>Corrí hasta la parada del bus que todavía no había llegado, tuve suerte. En la parada había dos chavales esperando, no los había visto nunca. Me fijé un poco más en ellos, eran un chico y una chica, al principio no los pude distinguir porque iban vestidos exactamente igual, sudadera negra y vaqueros. Estaban callados mirando a vete tu a saber donde, comiendo chicle.<br>El ruido de la puerta del autobús me sacó de mis pensamientos. Los chicos se sentaron al final del bus y por curiosidad me senté cerca de ellos. Oí como sacaban unos papeles y empezaban a hablar.  
>-Mira Len, he repetido la partitura, dime que te parece... –Empezó hablando la chica.-<br>-Vamos a ver... –El chico debió de ponerse a revisar la partitura porque sólo lo oía a él tarareando una melodía muy bonita.- Es genial... Estoy orgulloso de ti...  
>Ella rió un poco. Me pregunté si serían novios o algo, pero por lo que pude ver en la parada de autobús debían ser hermanos o algo.<br>Durante el viaje los chicos estuvieron hablando de cosas varias, primero de música y luego de a cual de los dos le tocaba hacer la comida.  
>Cuando llegué al instituto bajé en busca de mis amigos. Encontré a Luka en la cafetería, creo que a las dos se nos pasó desayunar.<br>-Hey, Luka. Buenos días. –Saludé sonriente.-  
>-Buenos días Miku.-Me saludó.- Veo que hoy no te ha dado tiempo a desayunar...<br>-Lo mismo te digo a ti... –Pedí un bollo y un zumo.-  
>-No te equivoques Hatsune, que yo siempre desayuno, es sólo que hoy el despertador no ha sonado...<br>-Claro, claro... –Las dos reímos.-  
>Luka cogió su bollo y yo el mío y fuimos andando por los pasillos hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando me acordé de los chicos del bus.<br>-Oye, esta mañana me he encontrado en la parada a dos chicos que no había visto nunca, y ha sido muy raro... –Le comenté a la pelirosa.-  
>-¿Raro por que?<br>-Porque se parecían muchísimo, eran chico y chica y...  
>-Serán mellizos...<br>-Ya pero esque se trataban con mucha confianza...  
>-Miku le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, sólo son mellizos y ya está. Se tratan con confianza porque son mellizos, son hermanos Miku...<br>-Ya, pero...  
>-Nada de peros... –Bajé la cabeza un tanto decepcionada, entonces recordé algo importante que debía decirle a Luka.-<br>-Luka, he pensado en montar un grupo...  
>-¿Un grupo? ¿De música? ¿Para que?<br>-Para participar en un concurso que se celebra...  
>- A ver... ¿Cuál?<br>-No recuerdo el nombre, pero se que sale por la tele...  
>-Pues conmigo no cuentes...<br>-¡Luka! Tu sabes mucho de música...  
>-No es no, y ahora vete a clase...<br>Miré a Luka con el ceño fruncido y ella sin vacilar ni un segundo se fue a su clase. Luka era unos años mayor que yo pero nunca nos importó eso. Llegué a la primera clase, era Lengua y Literatura. Me senté por la mitad de la clase. Entró en profesor, un hombre entrado en años con unas gafas pequeñas.  
>-Buenos días... –Saludó.-<br>-Buenos días –Dijimos toda la clase al unísono, el profesor sonrió.-  
>-Hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos... –Los mellizos pasaron estaban serios, como asustados.- Presentaos porfavor...<br>-Soy Len Kagamine y tengo 16 años.  
>-Me llamo Rin Kagamine, soy hermana de Len y también tengo 16 años.<br>-¿Ya está? –Les preguntó el profesor mientras se colocaba las gafas. Los mellizos asintieron.-  
>El profesor los sentó detrás de mí. Durante toda la clase estuve pensando en si debía presentarme y ser amigos, pero cuando quise darme cuenta la clase había terminado y se habían ido a la siguiente aula.<br>Durante toda la mañana no había podido hablar con ellos siempre se escabullían. Finalmente me dí por vencida. Cogí el bus y esta vez ellos no estaban, me extrañó un poco, porque si vivían en el mismo barrio que yo les esperaba un largo paseo.  
>Llegué a casa y tras saludar a mi madre, que estaba viendo un programa de cotilleos, fui a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. De la casa de los vecinos se escuchaba un piano, la melodía que escuchaba era preciosa, tranquila... Simplemente perfecta. Me sonaba de algo, no recordaba de donde, pero ese pensamiento en seguida desapareció de mi mente, ya que escuchando la melodía me quedé profundamente dormida en el sofá.<p>

*General POV*  
>¡Ding, Dong! ¡Ding, Dong! La madre de Miku, fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un matrimonio de más o menos su misma edad, ambos rubios.<br>-Muy buenas tardes... –Saludó la mujer.- Somos los nuevos vecinos. Sentimos no haber pasado antes a saludar, pero con la mudanza y todo...  
>-Oh, lo entiendo... No se preocupe... Nosotros somos los Hatsune. –La madre de la peliazul sonrió a sus nuevos vecinos.-<br>-Vamos a salir de viaje por un tiempo, y nuestros dos hijos se van a quedar solos, así que le pedimos por favor que si ellos necesitan algo ustedes les puedan ayudar... –Le rogó la madre de los Kagamine.-  
>-Oh, claro, descuide... Yo también tengo una hija, quizás se conozcan...<br>-Me gustaría que fueran amigos, pero esque mis hijos se llevan muy bien entre ellos y no les gusta salir de su burbuja.. Son un caso... Jajaja...  
>-Jajaja, no se preocupe, estaré pendiente de ellos.<br>-Se lo agradecemos mucho...  
>-De nada, que tengan un buen viaje.<br>-Muchas gracias.  
>El matrimonio Kagamine se fue y la madre de Miku cerró la puerta de su casa.<p>

Mientras tanto Rin y Len estaban merendando en la cocina de su nueva casa cuando sus padres entraron y les dijeron que ellos ya se iban y que cualquier cosa que necesitaran se lo pidieran a los Hatsune.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad porfavor que no os cuenta nada y a mi me da ánimos para seguir.<br>Bye~Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola muy buenas, me gustaría haber subido capítulo antes, pero tengo el ordenador estropeado. NOOOOOO. Y escribo desde el móvil ( la tablet también se pudo en mi contra hoy) En fin, no quiero enrrollarme, asi que aquí el segundo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sólo los uso en este fanfic.

Va a haber incesto, yo sólo aviso.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: ¡Quiero Ganar el concurso!<p>

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de Len, lo que provocó que se despertara. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y llevando puesto nada más que unos pantalones de pijama con estampado de bananas, bajó a la cocina, donde se encontraba Rin haciendo algo de desayuno para los dos. Len la observó unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisita en la cara, ella parecía no percatarse de la presencia del rubio, él se dió cuenta y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella hasta poder abrazarla y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Buenos días... -Saludó la joven.-

-¿Insomnio otra vez? -Preguntó el muchacho a lo que ella asintió.- Te he dicho muchas veces que cuando te pase me despiertes... No quiero que estés sola... -La mirada de Len bajó un poco, como si estuviera triste.-

-No te quería molestar con mis tonterías...

-No son tonterías... En fin... ¿Qué ha hecho mi linda Rinny de desayuno?

-Tortitas de Banana, porque se que te gustan...

-Eres un cielo... -Tras decir aquello Len comenzó a darle tiernos y cortos besos a Rin en el cuello, a lo que ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa.-

-Tu lo eres más... -Le la giró para poder besarla de nuevo en los labios.-

-Echaba de menos poder besarte... Con papa y mama en casa no podemos hacer nada... Pero ahora que se han ido...

-Haremos los que se nos antoje...

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, y Len se sentó en la mesa esperando el rico desayuno que su Rinny le había preparado. Rin no tardó en servir el desayuno para los dos y empezaron a comer. Se hizo el silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, un silencio que los dos amaban.

-¿Vamos a ir a la primera clase? -Preguntó la rubia.-

-O... Podemos ir a segunda hora y decir que estábamos malos... -Sugirió Len.-

-¿Los dos malos?

-Vivimos en la misma casa, te lo he podido pegar...

-¿Y como me lo has pegado?

-Puede que con... -Len se levantó y subiéndose a la mesa se acercó a Rin para darle un beso en los labios.- ... un beso...

-Una excusa muy creíble, "mi hermano me ha morreado y resulta que estaba malo".

-¿Por que no? -La rubia rió después de que su hermano dijera aquello.- Aún así no quiero ir a clase a primera hora... Así que nos quedamos...

-¿Y ya está?

-No me repliques... -Len se levantó y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.-

Los gemelos entraron a una habitación donde había un piano de pared. Len se sentó en la banqueta del piano, que era de un estilo victoriano precioso, y Rin se sentó en las piernas de Len, podía sentir el aliento del Rubio en la nuca y eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Que te apetece tocar? -Dijo Len son un gran sonrisa.-

Rin se estiró un poco y cogió una partitura, la partitura que el día anterior comentaban en el bus. Con delicadeza Rin colocó los dedos de Len en las teclas que correspondían a la primera nota y ella los colocó en las teclas de la siguiente nota. Los gemelos estaban tan compenetrados que tocaban las melodías así, una nota cada uno.

La dulce melodía que los gemelos interpretaba inundó la habitación, que estaba llena de partituras por todos lado e instrumentos varios.

-Te quiero... -Le susurró Len al oído.-

Mientras tanto, Miku se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa ya que casi no llegaba al autobús y no quería ir andando. Entonces empezó a oír una música que provenía de la casa de la lado. Era preciosa. Miku se fue a clase sin poder quitarse aquella canción de la cabeza.

Al llegar fue directa a su primera clase, que al recordar que era Historia estuvo apunto de suicidarse, pero debía asistir o si no podría suspender, pues historia no se le daba especialmente. Cuando el profesor paso lista, se percató de la ausencia de los gemelos, si estaban enfermos no podría hablar con ellos hasta que se pusieran bien, ¿pero y si les había pasado algo peor y estaban ingresados?, esas y mil preguntas acechaban la mente de la aguamarina. Gracias a dios que volvió a la tierra antes de que el profesor la viera con aquellas caras raras que estaba poniendo, en verdad eran muy graciosas.

Cuando acabó historia, porfin, Miku salió escopetada de la clase, casi corría, y por culpa de eso chocó con una rubia de ojos azules, Rin.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! -Se disculpó la aguamarina varias veces y Rin solo la miraba cabreada puesto que le había tirado la carpeta a parte de a ella.-

-La próxima vez mira por donde vas... Estúpida... -Len ayudó a su hermana a levantarse.-

-Va, Rin, no te enfades... -El rubio miró a la peliazul.- No te preocupes, ella esta bien... Perdónanos que nosotros también ibam... -Rin la cortó.-

-No Len, no te disculpes ha sido culpa suya...

-Oye, ya me he disculpado... -Rin la miró con infinito asco y tras coger su carpeta siguió su camino.-

-Perdona a mi hermana... De verdad... -Se disculpó Len y se fue abriendo paso hasta Rin.-

Miku sólo le dedicó una sonrisa como diciendo "no importa" y vió como se alejaba. La aguamarina soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras veía aquella cabellera rubia perderse entre la multitud. ¿Estaba enamorada? No, no. Miku Hatsune no se enamoraba ni se iba a enamorar, no desde aquel chico la rechazó y la dejó destrozada. Depronto el pasillo estaba vacío, ¡todos estaban en clase! La aguarina corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la clase de música, llena de instrumentos y sillas con tableros incorporados a modo de mesa.

Durante la clase Miku no podía dejar de mirar a Len. Ah... ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Y así durante los 55 minutos que duró la clase. Cuando tocó el timbre todos salieron y la chica que se sentaba con Miku, la tuvo que avisar de que ya había acabado la clase.

La siguiente hora era libre, por lo que la aguamarina se dedicó a dar vueltas por el instituto, ya que Luka seguía en clase porque no tenía hora libre. Pasó por la segunda sala de música, que era una igual a la que estuvieron, sólo que esta podía ser usada por alumnos en cualquier momento, y pasando por allí una melodía proveniente de un piano la paralizó. ¡Esa era la melodía que había escuchado aquella mañana! Miku no conocía a sus nuevos vecinos, por lo que le pareció raro que el supuesto pianista que vivía en la habitación contigua a la suya estuviera en su clase, pero al parecer así era. Nunca había coincidido con él, así que vió una gran oportunidad para conocerle o por lo menos ver si era guapo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Len tocando el piano y a Rin tumbada en el suelo al lado del piano componiendo. Oh... ¿Podía ser aquel muchacho más perfecto?

Aquel pensamiento desapareció de su mente tan rápido como se había manifestado, porque... Oh Dios mío, tenía a dos genios músicos delante de ella. Genial, hablaría con ellos y se unirían a su banda. Además, si se unían ella podría pasar más tiempo con Len.

* * *

><p>Bueno, voy a dejar aquí el capítulo que ya es tarde y user se quiere ir a dormir Zzzz...<p>

Espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar alguna rewiew que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Quería darle la las gracias a las chicas que me dieron FAV y seguir a mi historia. Me hizo mucha ilusion. /^/


	3. Chapter 3

Hola holita, jaja aquí estoy de nuevo. Ayer subí capítulo y hoy también, ¿y os preguntaréis porque? Pues porque durante este puente no subiré (si no sois de españa mañana y el finde semana no hay clase) porque tengo un trabajo de fotografía y tenemos que ir a muchos sitios a hacer fotos y prepararlo todo... Vamos que ya veremos cuando subo el siguiente. No quiero ser pesada así que empezamos \(0)

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso en mi fanfic.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: ¿Comenzamos?<p>

Rin estaba absorta escribiendo notas en la partitura y de vez en cuando tarareaba lo que llevaba escrito y Len... Len tocaba en piano con fuerza, con pasión, se notaba lo mucho que amaba la música, a saber cuantos instrumentos era capaz de tocar. Miku estaba en la puerta observándolos, no podía dejar de observar al rubio y por culpa de eso tropezó con unas sillas y los gemelos se giraron a ver quien los estaba molestando.

-¿Tu otra vez? -Dijo Rin enfada.-

-Lo-Lo siento... No quise molestar... Es que escuché música y bueno... -Se intentó disculpar la aguamarina, que estaba un poquito nerviosa.-

-No te preocupes... -Dijo Len sonriente y en tono amable.- Pero si no te importa, nos gusta estar solos y...

-Claro... Claro... Por cierto soy Miku Hatsune... -Esta le tendió la mano y Len se levantó de la silla para corresponder el saludo.-

-Yo soy Len Kagamine y ella es mi gemela malhumorada Rin. -Esto último lo dijo en tono de burla a lo que la rubia sólo bufó.-

-¿Tocáis el piano? Porque la canción era preciosa...

-Los dos tocamos el piano, pero a Rin le gusta más componer...

-Vaya... Que guay... Yo esque... -Miku se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no sólo por tener que preguntarles lo del concurso, si no por la simple presencia de aquel rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca. "Debo de estar colorada..." Pensó la aguamarina.- Me preguntaba si querríais formar parte... De... Un... Grupo de música... -El tono de voz de Miku iba bajando de tono hasta que lo ultimo que dijo Len casi no lo escuchó.-

-¿Unirnos a que? -Preguntó el rubio.-

-Sea lo que sea no nos interesa, ahora vete... -Interrumpió Rin.-

-No estaba hablando contigo... -Le contesto Miku.-

-Bueno, bueno... Calmaos las dos, ¿vale? Mira Miku, lo pensaremos ¿si? -Len miró a Rin.- Venga vámonos...

Los dos gemelos cogieron las partituras que habían sacado y rápidamente se fueron de la sala a la siguiente clase.

Durante el resto del día los rubios de ojos azules estuvieron evitando a Miku hasta el punto de que perdieron el primer autobús a posta para no ir con ella, ya que al parecer vivían en el mismo barrio, podían hacerlo porque sus padres no estaban.

Llegaron a casa y se fueron a la cocina a picar algo a la cocina puesto que era la hora de comer y no habían comida nada desde el desayuno. Rin hizo unos bocadillos de carne para los dos. Len, mientras que su gemela preparaba el tentenpie, fue a sentarse al sofá y encendió la tele. Cuando Rin llegó con los bocadillos le dió a Len el suyo y ella se sentó en el regazo del rubio.

-Gracias, Rin... -Le agradeció el ojiazul por el bocadillo.-

-No tienes que darlas...

-Si que tengo, porque de no ser por ti, seguro que habría muerto de hambre... -La rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada.- ¿te he dicho lo guapa que estás cuando sonríes?

-Len... -Le dijo mirándole a los ojos.-

-Te vas a hacer daño en el cuello...

-Me da igual...

-A mí no, ¿quien compondrá esas bonitas melodías que tocamos juntos? ¿eh?

Rin hizo un pequeño puchero y se sentó al lado de Len. Se comieron el bocadillo mientras veían en la tele algún reality americano tapados con una manta, pasó media hora exacta hasta que Len se aburrió del programa y empezó a acariciar el muslo de Rin. A ella le pilló en cierto modo por sorpresa y reaccionó poniéndose colorada, lo que al rubio le gustó, así que fue subiendo por la pierna hasta llegar las ingles de la chica.

-Len...

-Shhhh... Estamos solos...

¡Era cierto! Este era el momento que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando, el momento en el que sus padres se fueran de viaje de negocios un par de meses y así poder hacer cosas que con ellos en casa se les hacía imposible.

A Rin se le empezó a acelerar la respiración y aquello excitaba mucho al joven rubio.

-Corre, vamos a mi habitación... -Len se levantó de golpe y la arrastró del brazo a su cuarto en el piso de arriba.-

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta de un portazo y cogió a Rin por la cintura y la empezó a besar, primero con suavidad y conforme se intensificaba el beso, decidieron que ya era hora de que sus lenguas se encontraran. De vez en cuando se daban pequeños descansos para poder respirar y no ahogarse. Len bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta de Rin y la dejó caer al suelo, tras aquello metió sus frías manos por la espalda de la chica, lo que hizo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido, pero Len siguió besándola. Rin se arqueó la espalda en la pared, en lo que su hermano aprovechó para desabrocharle el sujetador, y tras eso le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador. Rin se quedó con sus pechos al aire y el rubio necesito unos segundos para asimilarlos, mientras que su amiguito se estaba despertando formando una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Len la tumbó en su cama colocándose él arriba. Comenzó lamiendo el pezón de Rin, lo lamía con ansia, casi con desesperación, y esque esta no era la primera vez de los gemelos, pero para Len, Rin era una droga, todo su ser lo era. Dejó de lamer el pezón que estaba lamiendo, para ir con el otro y no dejarlo desatendido. Rin gemía de placer, estaba en el séptimo cielo y todavía no la había penetrado.

-Rin... Di mi nombre... -Le pidió mientras que se me metía una mano en el pantalón, sin dejar de atender el pecho de su amada.-

-A-Ah... Oh... Len... Len... Por dios...

-Sigue así...

-Espera... -Dijo jadeante.- Deja que te haga yo el trabajo...

-¿Tu? Preciosa... Te dejaré con una condición...

-¿Cual? Lo que sea...

-Tienes que hacer que goce de placer como nunca... ¿podrás hacerlo?

Rin asintió. Entonces, Len se tumbó en la cama y Rin se encargó de quitarle la camiseta, se dió unos segundos para mirar el torso de Len que tanto le gustaba admirar, pero no se tomó mucho tiempo, pues el rubio no era una persona paciente, así que Rin, muy excitada, le lamió los abdominales, que no estaban muy desarrollados, pero a la rubia le encantaban. Bajó con la lengua hasta el botón del pantalón, que en ese momento era un importante obstáculo. Le bajó los pantalones despacio, y luego los calzoncillos. Y voilà, ahí estaba el pene más que erecto de Len. Rin. Empezó acariciándolo, pero Len necesitaba más y se lo hizo saber, entonces la rubia empezó a hacer un movimientos ascendente y descendente. Len cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer que le producía.

-Si, Rin... sigue así...

Rin levantó sus caderas y se introdujo el miembro del rubio, cosa que al muchacho le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. La gemela se movía rápido y ambos lo estaban disfrutando...

Cuando la chica se empezaba a quedar exhausta Len cambió las posiciones y se colocó arriba, embistiendo a su hermana como si de un animal en celo se tratase.

-Espero que no estés en tus días fértiles porque no llevo condón...

-M-Me da igual... Luego... Tomaré la pa-pastilla...

-Eso espero, de momento no queremos... -Hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó aire, el placer lo invadía y esque Rin se estaba contrayendo y lo dejaba sin aliento.- No queremos sorpresas...

Rin sintió como se contraía, sentía esa senciación, iba a llegar al orgasmo, y al parecer Len también. Y así fue, no tardaron en soltar un gran grito de placer nombrando al otro. El rubio cayó desplomado la lado de Rin, los dos estaban empapados de sudor, de merecían una buena siesta.

_Ding, Dong..._

_Ding, Dong... _

Rin ya estaba profundamente dormida y Len que todavía no se había dormido, se pusó los pantalones de un pijama y una chaqueta, pero debajo de esta no llevaba nada. Bajó corriendo a abrir, ya que seguían tocando el condenado timbre.

-Ya voy, Ya voy... -El rubio abrió la puerta y se encontró a la peliazul.-

-Oh, hola Miku...

-Hola Len. -Dijo animada.-

-¿Co-Como has encontrado mi casa?

-Vivo en la casa de al lado...

-O-Oh... Que bien... -"¿Nos habrá escuchado?", pensó Len.-

-Sólo me pasaba para... -Miku se quedó mirando la parte de pecho descubierto que tenía Len.- Para... Para saber lo de la banda...

-No lo he hablado con Rin, pero esque no somos buenos siendo parte de una grupo y no se...

-Si ganamos seríamos famosos...

-De verdad... no estoy seguro... Y...

-Un ensayo, sólo uno. Si sale bien y os gusta, bien, y si no os gusta lo podeis dejar...

-Vale... -Len dió un suspiro.- Avisame el día del ensayo... -El rubio iba a cerrar cuando Miku le hizo una última pregunta.-

-He oído algunos gritos, ¿todo bien?

-Perfecto...

Y dicho aquello Len cerró la puerta de su casa y volvió a la cama con Rin, mientras que Miku se iba a su casa con una sonrisa de boba, sin poder dejar de pensar en Len.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Como anécdota (por si alguien le interesa) La parte del twincest la escribí en clase de tecnología y el chico que estaba a mi lado de vez en cuando miraba y luego se volvía a su ordenador con cara de trauma y yo reia por dentro.<p>

Quería dar las gracias a Dannii-xD y a Hikari Vits por las review :))

En fin, buenas noches y no olvidéis dejar un review que me pongo muy contenta jaja


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola caracola :DD He vuelto despues de casi un semana, pero no os preocupeis que he vuelto para actualizar el fic con mas frecuencia y esque en navidades se rompió mi ordenador y llevo un mes sin poder escribir casi porque o lo hago durante las clases o con el móvil y con este último me dejo los ojos. Pero eso ya se acabó por que ya tengo ordenador *Salta de alegría*

Jajaja pues nada, eso es todo lo que os tenía que contar. Sin más dilación...

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation, yo solo los uso en mi fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: ¡Una persona más!<p>

*General POV*

Era sábado. Oh, dulce sábado para los estudiantes, que podían dormir y descansar todo lo que quisieran, y eso era lo que Miku, precisamente hacía, dormir la mona en su cama. Como muchas otras veces, el sonido del piano proveniente de la casa contigua inundó la suya y la despertó. Pero fue un bonito despertar, aquella melodiosa canción tocada por su amado Len. Aquello hizo sonrojar a la aguamarina, y es que Len le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y es normal, ¿quien no se enamoraría de un rubio de ojos azules con un cuerpo diez y que además es tu vecino. Él la hacía suspirar. La señora Hatsune sacó de los pensamientos a su hija gritándole desde la otra punta de la casa que fuera de una vez a desayunar, el grito de su madre hizo también que cesara el piano, ¿acaso Len lo había oído? "¡Oh no! pensara que soy una lunática...", pensó Miku. Aquel pensamiento de vergüenza se esfumó en cuanto oyó a su estómago rugir, y la aguamarina bajó tan rápido como pudo a la cocina.

Tras el desayuno la madre de Miku le pidió por favor que fuera a sacar la basura. A la muchacha nunca le importó sacar la basura siempre que se sintiera con fuerzas, por que atentos al dato, el cubo de la basura estaba al final de la calle. Su madre, que nunca acepta un no por respuesta la sacó de su casa con la bolsa de basura y sin poder haberse puesto algo de ropa, iba en pijama. En el trayecto de ida no hubo problema alguno, pues era temprano y lo vecino no estaban despiertos, pero cuando tiró su bolsa de la basura alguien lo hizo también, y ese alguien no era otro que su sexy vecino Len Kagamine.

-Buenos días Miku... -La saludó con amabilidad.-

-Bu-Bueno días Len... -Le devolvió el saludo ella con a tímidez.-

-Ahora que te visto, quería decirte que sí, que Rin y yo estaremos encantados de entrar en tu grupo de música... -A la aguamarina se le iluminó la cara.-

-¿De verdad? Oh dios mío eso es fantástico...

-¿Y cuántos estamos ya?

-Solo vosotros y yo...

-¿Tan pocos? Bueno, no piensas buscar a mas gente vamos a tener que prescindir de algunos instrumentos... -Miku lo interrumpió.-

-No te preocupes, estoy intentando convencer a una amiga mía que ya estuvo en una banda hace tiempo...

-Ah, vale... Pues entonces nada... -Len se paró en la puerta de su casa.- Bueno, pues cuando vaya a ser el primer ensayo nos avisas...

-Cla-Claro... Descuida...

Len entró a su casa y Miku a la suya. Vaya, este chico hacía que se le revolucionaran todas las hormonas. Rin esperaba a su gemelo en la cocina y no conbuena cara precisamente.

-Deja de coquetear con la vecina, ¿quieres? Déjale claro que no quieres nada con ella...

-¿Mi Rinny bonita y preciosa está celosa? -Le dijo el Kagamine mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y le deba pequeños besitos en el cuello, inspirando el dulce olor de Rin.-

-No estoy celosa, pero no me gusta que coquetees con ella...

-Nena, eso es estar celosa... -Rió un poco el rubio.-

-Haz lo que quieras... -La gemela menor se zafó del agarre de Len y se fue al salón a tomarse su zumo de naranja.-

-Va, no te enfades, sabes de sobra que eres la única a la que quiero... Además le he dicho que entraríamos a su grupo...

-¿Que has hecho que? -Oh... A Rin no pareció gustarle la idea.-

-Bueno... Yo... Pensé que podríamos ser amigos de Miku, tocar en un grupo, que es lo que más nos gusta, tocar...

-Pero yo no quiero... No con Miku...

-No empieces Rin... Sabes que me encanta estar contigo, pero nos tenemos que relacionar con la gente... No quiero que pase como en el otro instituto...

Rin se enfadó por el comentario de Len, sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo, y es que ella era así de testaruda.

El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido, tanto para Miku como para los gemelos, cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era lunes por la mañana. Los gemelos llegaron a tiempo a la parada del autobús, Len cargado con su guitarra y Rin con su carpeta llena de partituras, pero Miku se quedó dormida, y hasta la siguiente hora no llegó al instituto. Nada más llegar se encontró con su buena amiga Luka.

-Hola Luka... -Saludó la aguamarina.-

-Hola Miku -Le devolvió el saludo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.-

-Tengo que contarte algo...

-Dispara.

-Tengo a dos músicos en mi grupo... Y... -Luka la cortó.-

-Me alegro pero no me voy a unir...

-Es que no entiendo porque... La música es maravillosa...

-Miku, no es no. Aprende eso de una vez...

-Vamos a ensayar después de clase en la sala de música, vente anda... -La pelirosa hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino.-

Miku se quedó parada en mitad del pasillo viendo como Luka se iba. ¿Tan mala había sido la experiencia de su amiga en la banda en la que estaba?

Len apareció de la nada, esta vez solo, y la peliazul aprovechó para decirle que después de clase habría ensayo en la clase de música. A pesar de que Luka seguía negándose en rotundo a unirse, Miku estaba nerviosa por saber como se desarrollaría el primer ensayo, y es que lo que le preocupaba era Rin, las dos veces que se habían encontrado se había mostrado muy reacia a juntarse con alguien que no fuera su hermano, ya que siempre andaba detrás de él.

Durante el almuerzo intentó buscar a los gemelos para comer con ellos, pero parecía que hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra porque no estaban en ninguna parte. Eso la empezó a preocupar, ¿y si Len estaba malo y se había ido a su casa? ¡No podrían ensayar! Pero todas esas preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando vio a Len sentado con su gemela en la clase de Filosofía. Menos mal, entonces eso significaba que el ensayo seguía en pie.

Las tres hora siguientes a la hora del almuerzo, a Miku le parecieron una eternidad, y es que estaba muy muy nerviosa. Por fin el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases sonó y la aguamarina fue la primera en salir disparada al aula de música. En cambio Len se llevó a Rin a las máquinas expendedoras, donde no solía haber nadie a tener una pequeña charla. Mientras que los gemelos hablaban, Miku llamó a su madre para avisar de que no iba a ir a comer.

Pasaron 20 minutos y los gemelos no aparecían, ni tampoco Luka, pero Miku estaba preocupada por los rubios, ¿acaso habían olvidado el ensayo? Cuando pensamientos de ese tipo empezar a ocupar la mente de la vocalista, avistó con cabelleras rubias.

-Perdona el retraso Miku...

-Oh, no te preocupes... Pasad...

-Oh, si, Rin quiere decirte algo... -Dijo Len con una sonrisa un tanto... ¿Malévola?.- Venga Rin... -El rubio puso su mano en la cabeza de Rin y estaen cierto modo se sonrojó, pero lo disimuló mirando al suelo.-

-Perdón por haberme puesto borde contigo estos días atrás... Espero que puedas perdonarme... -La cara de Miku se iluminó.-

-¡Por supuesto que te perdono! -La aguamarina abrazó a Rin.- ¡A partir de ahora seremos amigas!

* * *

><p>Bueno gente, aquí acaba el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.<p>

Dannii-xD : Jajaja, me alegro que te gustara el lemmon, y ese capitulo lo escribí en clase porque como ya dije arriba tenía el ordenador roto y me dieron unas horas libres en informatica y aproveche. Sobre lo de concentrarme en Miku (que si, supuestamente es la prota) me gustaría prestarle más atención pero esque los Kagamine son muy kalkjhflakjsdhglaksjhglaksfjhg y me desconcentro y claro, pero en este capítulo he seguido tu consejo y me he centrado un poco más en Miku. Y me alegré mucho cuando ví que te gusto la parte en la que Miku preguntaba por lo gritos, yo me reí mucho cunado lo escribí. Y si, a Miku le gusta Len, pero Len no puede vivir sin Rin, así que ya veré que hago. Y por ciertos, tus review siempre me hace mucha ilusión verlas porque no se, son muy completas y me ayudas a seguir escribiendo :DDD

Flor: Jajaj por supuesto que la continuo, y no te preocupes que soy muy fan del twincest y no creo que falte en mi fic.

sofialexandra15: No va ser una historia enteramente dedicada a Rin y Len y su incesto, pero si que tendrán capítulos especiales (como el otro que subí lemmon) por que son mi pareja favorita, pero descuida.

Hikari Vits: DDD: Perdón si te traumé! Si no avise del lemmon mis disculpas por que soy un completo desastre -.-" Pero me alegro mucho de que te guste:DD Estaré más atenta la próxima vez.

Gracias a los que dejasteis una review, intentaré actualizar esta semana que entra, porque esta historia me encanta (la tenía mas o menos montanda desde hace mucho tiempo) Y bueno, no os doy más el tostón, dejad una review y sabré si os ha gustado, acepto críticas constructivas. :D

Nos leemos, bye-bee~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey muy buenas a todos. Os dije que iba a actualizar con más frecuencia y entre que soy más vaga que el suelo y ya me están mandando trabajos, pues he tardado una semana en subir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a YAMAHA Corporation.**

Sin mas dilacion...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Primeras impresiones.<p>

"¿Amigas?", fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la rubia, y que no le hacía especialmente gracia, y eso Miku no tardó en darse cuenta, pues nada más deshacer el abrazo la cara de asco que la gemela menor tenía hizo saltar las alarmas de la aguamarina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te hace ilusión? -Le preguntó rápidamente Miku. Rin no contestaba, estaba en shock, así que Len decidió sacarla del apuro.-

-Claro, que le hace ilusión, es sólo que... Bueno, eres su primera amiga...

-¡Que bien! Va a ser genial, hablaremos de chicos, saldremos de compras... -Y Miku siguió enumerando cosas que hacer juntas, hasta que Len le dió un toque de atención, dando a entender que debíamos empezar a ensayar o por lo menos a dejar ciertos asuntos claros.-

El rubio, dejo su guitarra en apoyada en una pared y luego fue a sentarse a la mesa con Rin, que parecía haber vuelto en si misma, y con Miku. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros y por más que quisieran, no pegaban ni con cola, pero quien no arriesga no gana.

-Empezamos la primera reunión del grupo. -Dijo Miku.- 1er punto del día: Nombre para el grupo. He pensado que podría ser algo como Black Di...-Len la cortó.-

-Creo, que más importante que el nombre del grupo es el estilo de música que vamos a tocar... ¿No crees?

-O-Oh... Claro... Decidme... El... Estilo... -Miku estaba muy perdida.-

-No tienes ni idea de música, ¿me equivoco? -Le dijo Rin en tono serio.-

-En verdad no... Por eso quería que estuvierais en el grupo, porque tenéis talento...

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo... -Dicho esto, la rubia cogió sus partituras, su mochila y salió de la sala.-

Miku miró al suelo triste, y Len ni tardó en notarlo, justo cuando iba a darle unas palabras de ánimo se oyó un golpe en el pasillo, un golpe que sonó a caída, y de forma instintiva Len se levantó a ver que pasaba. Quizás Rin se había dado un golpe, y no andaba mal desencaminado, su gemela si se había caído, pero porque se había chocado con una pelirosa.

-¡Luka! -Exclamó Miku.-

Una Rin dolorida, y un Len un tanto sorprendido, miraron a la aguamarina.

-¿Has decidio venir al ensayo? -Le preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para que la pelirosa se levantara.-

-En realidad sólo quería veros... Para ver que dinámica teneis... Y eso...

-¡Eso significa que te vas a unir al grupo!

-No, sólo quiero saber que...

-¡Chicos! ¡Mi amiga Luka se una al grupo!

-Miku, no me voy a unir al grupo, es sólo que... -La peliazul la interrumpió de nuevo.-

-Venga, pasa a la sala que apenas hemos empezado...

Miku la arrastró del brazo hacia el interior de la sala, y Len casi que tuvo que hacer lo mismo con su hermana, pues esta se negaba a entrar. Una vez estuvieron los cuatro miembros reunidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa, el rubio, decidió liderar la mesa.

-Vale... Luka... ¿Cierto? Antes de que llegaras... Estábamos hablando del estilo de música que deberíamos tocar. ¿Alguna sugerencia? -Le preguntó a la pelirosa.-

-Me da igual...

-¿Rin?

-El que sea...

-Vale... ¿Miku?

-¡Pop-Rock!

Como nadie sugirió nada mejor se quedó en pop-rock, un estilo, que a Rin en especial no le gustaba mucho. El primer punto y más importante ya estaba solucionado, ahora había que repartirse las tareas del grupo.

-Vale... Ahora hay que repartirse las tareas... Yo toco el piano, la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo y tengo nociones básicas de saxofón...

La inocente Miku no pudo evitar pensar en como se vería Len tocando una guitarra eléctrica, lleno de sudor, sin camiseta y sonriendo como sólo él sabía, entonces la miraría y...

-¡Miku! ¿Me estás escuchando? -Le dijo Len serio.-

-S-si...

-Entonces que es lo que sabes de música...

-Bueno... No mucho... Cuando tenía 12 años estuve en el coro del instituto y tengo buena voz...

-¿Sabes leer partituras? -La interrumpió Rin, la cual tenía una expresión seria. Miku no contestó.- ¿Sabes solfear?

-Eh... Bueno, si tengo una escala al lado si...

-No sabes... Miku saber solfear es lo más básico que hay... Dios mío...

-Rin, tranquila... -Le dijo Len con voz calmada.- Ahora di tú lo que haces...

-Compongo música, toco el piano, la guitarra eléctrica, la viola y una poco el violín.

-¡Vaya! Debéis de tener mucho talento... -Miku hablaba emocionada.- Sobre todo tu Rin... Espero que me puedas ayudar y no me quede atrás del grupo...

Aquellas palabras, fueron el primer halago proveniente de alguien que no era Len, y no lo iba a negar, le había sentado bien; y es que los padres de los gemelos a pesar de que los querían muchísimo, nunca les habían apoyado en lo de que querer dedicarse profesionalmente a la música, les parecía algo absurdo y sin futuro.

-Que remedio tengo... Si no lo hago no podremos avanzar con nuestro sueño... -A pesar de que al decir aquello Rin estaba seria, podía notarse un poco de felicidad por el halago, algo que tanto Len como Miku pudieron notar, y aquello reconfortó a la aguamarina, estaba rompiendo el muro que la rubia había puesto a su alrededor.-

Len, sonriente le preguntó a Luka.

-¿Tu que nos puedes ofrecer?

-Tengo nociones básicas de batería, se cantar y anteriormente fui manager de una banda de música...

-¿Manager? Genial, entonces podrías ser la manager y batería...

-Todavía no he dicho que si a lo de unirme...

-Luka no te pongas borde... Estas en la reunión y eso significa que estás dentro del grupo... -Le dijo Miku.-

-Me uniré temporalmente, hasta que encontréis otro batería y manager...

-¡Genial! -Miku no tardó en lanzarse encima de Luka para abrazarla mientras le daba las gracias.-

Rin y Len se miraron con cara de "Esta chica es muy hiperactiva"

Durante el resto del tiempo estuvieron discutiendo un par de temas más hasta que la madre de Miku la llamó preguntando donde estaba, pues ya eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando el instituto suele acabar a las 2 y media, así que con la llamada de la señora Hatsune la reunión se dio por concluida. Los gemelos y la aguamarina se fueron en el mismo autobús, sin embargo los rubios se sentaron lejos de ella para tener algo de intimidad.

* * *

><p>Buenoo, hasta el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, y por si alguno lo va a preguntar, no, no voy ni tengo pensado subir capitulo especial de San Valentín. Una preguntita ¿MikuxLuka o KaitoxMiku? (Creo que es la cuarta vez que escribo esto porque mi ordenador esta hoy muy troll y me voy a suicidar)<p>

Hikari Vits: Me alegro que te guste, de hecho me gustaría subir capítulos más a menudo, es más me paso el día fantaseando sobre mi propio fanfic a pesar de que tengo otro que leen muchas amigas, donde subo capítulo con algo más de frecuencia, pero bajo amenaza ;~; y Si RIP por ordenador viejo *Llora* jajaja

Richy Escorpy: Oh muchas gracias por tus halagos *muere de amor* y bueno creo que para tu sorpresa y para la mia, me empece a leer tu fanfic de Vocaloid Diabolik Lovers, pero me quedé en el primer capítulo (por culpa de mi hermano), pero la retomaré porque estaba todo muy bien descrito y narras muy bien :)

Dannii-xD: Pues a ver, siendo uno de mis fanfics donde soy aquí la gran amante de los dramático puedes imaginarte como será cuando Miku se enteré de la verdad... JUAS JUAS JUAS SOY MALVADA. Y bueno, tranquila que Rin no se va a suicidar ni nada jajaja. Te voy a dar la razón en lo de que Len no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a Rin coqueteando con otros chicos, todo tiene un porque. Jajaja me reí mucho cuando vi lo que te daría vergüenza salir en pijama a la calle para tirar la basura, pues te diré que (antes de cambiarme de casa) siempre he bajado a tirar la basura en pijama y por elección propia, a veces hasta mi madre me decía que me pusiera algo jaja. Y no desde que Miku preguntó no ha vuelto a oír gritos, ahora han decidido tener sexo en la sala donde tienen los instrumentos, que esta insonorizada jajaja. Sobre Luka, pues bueno, no tengo claro que va a ser de su tiempo en aquella banda ni de lo que pasó, todavía estoy barajando posibilidades así que no se. Cuando escribí ese capítulo en clase, no se como serán las tuyas, pero en mi clase hay tres filas con ordenadores y yo estaba en una del final al lado del chaval al que traumaticé jaja, pero no, no me dijeron nada, además saben que escribo fanfics y que amo el lemmon asi que... Jajaja tu insinua incesto que en un momento me inspiro o algo y así sin venir a cuento meto una escena de sexo duro a presión OKNO. Y no te preocupes que me encantan los comentarios largos como los tuyos por que aparte de echarme alguna risa por cosas sin sentido, aprendo y mejoro o puedo saber que cosas le gustan a los lectores para ponerlas (si es por twincest que nadie sufra xD).


	6. Chapter 6

Hola holita~ Bueno quería anunciar nada más que como toooodoooos habeis pedido yuri, pues va a haber yuri:D Tambien quiero avisar de que **Aviso que en capitulo va a haber lenguaje explicito y lemmon.** (me dijisteis que avisara y yo aviso jaja)

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Sospechas.<p>

Desde el último ensayo los chicos no concertaron ningún ensayo más, si no era Luka eran los gemelos, o hasta la propia Miku a veces no podía. Así llegamos al lunes siguiente, en el que los rubios no fueron a clase, ni el lunes, ni el martes, ni el resto de la semana. Y tanto la aguamarina como la pelirosa empezaban a preocuparse, sobretodo Miku, que no podía dejar de pensar en si Len estaría bien.

Luka se pasó la mañana oyendo a su amiga hablando sin parar del rubio, de como estaría, de si alguien le estaría cuidando y un largo etc... Hasta el punto de que la pelirosa no puso asistir a la última hora por el dolor de cabeza que su querida amiga Miku le había provocado. Antes de que empezara la última hora, Luka se fue del instituto a la parada del bus, no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a su casa andando. Ella vivía cerca del barrio de Miku, justo al lado del super al que ellla solía ir porque era el más cercano. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del portal oyó como las puertas automáticas del super se abrían y como acto reflejo Luka miró, y por desgracia o por fortuna, allí estaban los Kagamine, cargando con una bolsa cada uno. La pelirosa se quedó un poco sorprendida, para faltar tres días seguidos a clases deberían estar en la cama sin poder moverse, pero ahí estaban felices y sanos, y aprovechando que los mellizos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, decidió seguirlos. Caminó como tres calles abajo, el aire fresco que corría hizo que se le pasara un poco el mareo y se despejara lo suficiente. Los gemelos iban charlando muy animados, de vez en cuando Rin reía de alguna de las gracias de su hermano, entonces llegaron a la que parecía la casa de los Kagamine. Rin estaba buscando las llaves en su mini-bolso y cuando las sacó se le resbaló de las manos. Se agachó a cogerlas, y Luka pudo observar la cara de pervertido lujurioso de Len, esto no iba a acabar bien. La rubia no pareció darse cuenta de que su hermano había visualizado y memorizado cara curva de su trasero, y siguió con su tarea de abrir la puerta. El rubio se empezó a poner nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a su gemela, hasta que oyó el "click" de la cerradura, miró a ambos lados y se aseguró de que ningún vecino ni transeúnte los estuviera viendo, y cogió a su hermana de la cintura la giró y la besó, no tardaron en profundizar el beso y entonces ambos entraron a casa, pero no dejaron de besarse.

Luka estaba en shock, petrificada, muerta... No entendía nada. Nada de nada. Decidió volver a su casa y durante el trayecto no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto. Lo intento analizar y comprender pero no podía.

...

Mientras tanto Miku estaba llegando a casa, seguía preocupada por Len, así que se propuso hacerles una rica sopa de puerro, aunque no tenía mucha idea de como se preparaba. Pero para su suerte, tenía ese mismo plato para comer. No comió mucho, para que así sobrara y pudiera llevarle algo a sus vecinos. La aguamarina no era de esas chicas que se pasan el día comiendo, por lo que su madre no sospechó nada, hasta que la vio metiendo las sobras en un tuper, algo poco usual en ella.

-Miku, hija... ¿Que haces? , si puede saberse... -Preguntó la señora Hatsune.-

-Es que Len y su hermana están enfermos y he pensado en llevarles algo de sopa...

-Esos son nuestros vecino, ¿verdad?

-Si mama, es que ahora somos amigos...

-Pues que bien... Bueno, pues diles que se mejoren, y si necesitan ir al médico yo los llevaré encantada...

-Vale...

Miku terminó de meter la sopa en el tuper y salió de su casa.

...

Los gemelos estaban en la habitación de Rin completamente desnudos. Len masajeaba el pecho derecho de su gemela mientras que con la otra la masturbaba. La rubia sólo gemía ,en voz no muy alta para no alertar a los vecinos. Ambos tenían el pelo revuelto, pero en especial Rin. El Kagamine dejó a mano que tenía en su intimidad quieta, cosa que a Rin no le pareció buena idea, pero conociendo a su gemelo, ese no era el final, pasó con las dos manos a acariciar cada curva del cuerpo de su amada mientras que le besaba y le lamía los pezones.

*_Ding, Dong* _

_*Ding, dong*_

Ambos pararon y se miraron a los ojos con cara de "ve tu abrir". Tras una pequeña batalla de miradas, Rin se levantó, se puso una camiseta blanca de manga corta de Len que le venía bastante grande y le tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Se puso unas braguitas, pero no sujetador, pues nada más iba a abrir, ver quien era y cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Bajó las escaleras. Tenía el pelo revuelto y aún estaba un poco sudada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Miku. ¿Porqué estaba ahí Miku? A la rubia le dió un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Hola. -Dijo la aguamarina con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras apartaba a Rin para entrar en su casa.-

-Si, claro, puedes allanar mi casa...-Le dijo Rin con sarcasmo para captar la atención de su intrusa.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Como estáis malitos os he traído una sopa de puerro para que os mejoréis... ¿Y Len?

-Deja a Len tranquilo... -La Kagamine que no tenía un pelo de tonta, se aprovecho de la situación, no podía permitir que subiera a su habitación y se encontrara a Len desnudo y esperándola.- No se encuentra bien... -Tosió.-

-¿Estás mala, Rin? Y no llevas casi ropa... Venga vamos a tu habitación, te pones calentita y te traigo un poco de sopa. -Le dijo Miku amable.-

-Eh.. Ah... S-Si... Pero...Mejor vamos a...

-¡Riiiiiiiiin! -Gritó Len desde la habitación de su hermana.-

-Voy a ver como se encuentra Len, mientras ve calentando la sopa... ¿Si...?

-Va-Vale... -Le contesto la aguamarina sin mucho convencimiento. Rin le indicó donde se encontraba la cocina y Miku se puso a trastear.-

La gemela menor corrió escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo y llegó a su habitación, donde un sexy y apuesto rubio la esperaba con ansias de sexo.

-Rin... Túmbate conmigo...-Le dijo con voz sexy mientras que ella cerraba la puerta para que su invitada sorpresa no oyera nada.-

-Len, Miku está en la cocina...

-¿Que hace Miku en casa? -Len se alarmó bastante.-

-Se piensa que estamos enfermos...

-¿Y que hago?

-Ponte algo de ropa y finge que estás enfermo...

-Rin tengo la ropa en mi cuarto...

Ese era un problema, en casa de los Kagamine justo al bajar las escaleras había un espejo y si estas en la cocina puedes ver perfectamente que pasa en el pasillo de arriba. Ahora el dilema estaba en como salir de la habitación sin que Miku se percatara.

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aquí el capitulo. Me he retrasado en subirlo porque estoy estudiando para los examenes (de hecho deberia estar estudiando ahora mismo). En fin. Voy a contestar las reviews presiosas que me dejais :)<p>

Dannii-xD:Jajaja en serio me rio mucho con tus reviews, y me hacen mucha ilusion jaja. La verdad es que ahora que dices lo de la banda con parejas "mal vistas" me gusta, además se lo comenté a una amiga que es lesbiana y me dijo que ella me ayudaba (por que no tengo ni idea de yuri). La amistad de Rin y Miku no duró porque Rin es una tozuda y quiere estar sola, pero no te preocupes que ya acabará cediendo jajaj. Ay el pijama xD, mi madre ya no me compra pijamas, porque si no me gusta me enfado, y si, reconozco que prefiero un pijama bonito a ropa bonita xDD De hecho nada más leer tu comentarió mi madre y yo bajamos a tirar la basura en pijama. Cuando tenía doce años teníamos un ordenador para tres o cuatro, y esque yo estudio en una escuela de artes y no somos muchos alumnos jaja. Claro que me da vergüenza que me vean escribiendo lemmon, ¿a quien no?, pero es que necesitaba adelantar un trozo del fic y el chaval que lo vio digamos que es como el margi de la clase que no habla con nadie, asi que no tengo problema. Jajaja no creo que haya alguien que pierda mas el tiempo que yo, lo vuelvo a decir, deberia estar estudiando para un examen que tengo mañana, pero ea. Me gusta imaginarme a Len en plan seme, lo prefieron antes que un shota o loli, que me parece adorable, hasta cuando lo ukean (lajsdflajhsdgflajshdflSJDBAK), pero Len-seme me roba el corazón. Que envidia lo de tus vacaciones ., aunque cuando leas esto, supongo que ya habrás vuelto. En fin.

LukaMegurineVocaloid03: HAY YURI PARA TODOS RELAJAMOS OC. Jajajame alegro de que te guste.

Richy Escorpy: ¿Pensabas que iba a dejar a Rin poco talentosa? No por dios. Y Miku, don´t worry que aprenderá de Luka (?) jajaja muchas gracias por los halagos, me pongo colorada y todo jaja.

Konata Izumi: VIVAAA. Jajaja actualizo una vez por semana (dos si hay suerte) y me alegro de que te guste.

Oshii: VALE HABRÁ MIKUXLUKA ME HA QUEDADO CLARO JAJA. Ay, se me parte el corazón cuando me decís que os he traumatizado con el twincest que hice jaja. Avisaré a partir de ya.

Y bueno, no olvideis dejar reviews bonitas y gracias por leer mi fic. Bendiciones y buenas noches.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola holita. He tardado mil años en actualizar, lo se, pero entre trabajo exámenes y problemas personales he estado saturada. Pero bueno, aqui un capítulo para vosostros :)

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Crypton future media, yo sólo los uso en mi** **fic.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Afirmación.<p>

Los gemelos estaban en la habitación de Rin trazando un plan de escape para Len. Llevaban ya 5 min, y la sopa que Miku traía debía de estar apuntó de hervir. La presión aumentaba y no podían estar mucho más tiempo ahí dentro. Rin salió corriendo hacia la cocina, habiendole dicho a Len que corriera a su habitación a ponerse ropa y a tumbarse en la cama fingiendo estar enfermo. La rubia casi se cae por las escaleras de lo nerviosa que estaba y justo se encontró con la aguamarina que llevaba en la bandeja dos tazones blancos con sopa de puerro.

-¡Rin! -Se sorprendió Miku.- Debes tener cuidado, estas enferma y no deberías hacer esfuerzos...

-¿Eh? Ah... Si... Si... Es que estaba... *Cof,cof* Eh... Preocupada por que no sabía si ibas a encontrar los platos y los cubiertos... -Le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.-

-¡Oh! Pues no he tenido ningún problema, tienes la cocina muy bien organizada.

-Ah... Vale... -Cuando Miku intentó pasar al lado de Rin para subir las escaleras y poder darle la sopa a su querido y enfermo Len, no es que no se preocupara por Rin, pero en aquellos momentos sólo tenía ojos para el muchacho, la rubia la bloqueó.- Y... Bueno... ¿El siguiente ensayo cuando será?

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que será cuando os recuperéis, por que es evidente que Len es el líder del grupo, sabe de música,... -Rin dejó de escuchar a partir de "es evidente que Len es el líder", ¿Len era el líder porque sabía de música? ¿Y ella que? Ella cantaba, tocaba muchos instrumentos y sabía componer con todos y cada uno de ellos, Len no sabía componer, sabía cantar pero no lo hacía, ella si que sabía de música, mucho más que su gemelo. Estuvo apunto de darle una bofetada para que se callara y dejara de poner a su amado rubio en un pedestal.-

-¡Riiiiiin...! *Cof,cof* Ven... -El grito del gemelo varón hizo saltar las alarmas de las dos chicas, que acudieron a ver que pasaba.-

-Len... ¿Te encuentras bien? Mira te he hecho sopa... -le dijo Miku contenta y pasando olímpicamente de la joven rubia.-

-Oh... No tenías porqué haberte molestado...

Len no pudo evitar ver la cara de enfado de Rin, sin duda era cosa de los celos que le provoca ver a Miku tan melosa con su hermano, pero su hermana seguía en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena, lo que hacía sentir peor si cabía al joven.

-Rin, toma tu cuenco... -La aguamarina le pasó el cuenco con sopa con una gran sonrisa, la cual Rin interpretó como que sobraba y debía irse, y así lo hizo. Se fue. A mitad de pasillo, por alguna razón, se acercó el cuenco a la nariz inspirando aquel aroma nauseabundo que casi la hace vomitar de verdad, y sin pensarlo dos veces tiró aquel líquido por el desagüe sin miramiento alguno.-

Salió del baño con dirección a su habitación, con el objetivo de tumbarse y no hacer nada hasta que su vecina se fuera. Y Len ya podía prepararse, porque iba hacer que se pusiera de rodillas suplicando su perdón por coquetear con Miku. Pero antes de llegar a su cuarto, le picó la curiosidad por saber si su gemelo se estaría tomando aquel caldo insípido. La joven rubia se asomó por la puerta con cuidado de no ser vista por ninguno de los dos. Y ahí estaba la aguamarina forzando a Len para comer la sopa y la cara de su hermano era demasiado épica. Estuvo asomada un rato disfrutando del castigo al que estaban sometiendo a su hermano, en el fondo lo disfrutaba, pero lo seguía queriendo y el pobre estaba apunto de vomitar encima de la vecina, así que entró y los interrumpió.

-Miku... -La chica se giró para ver quien la llamaba.-

-¿Qué quieres, Rin?

-Bueno... Pues... Querría saber si... Si te gustaría... Estar en mi habitación un rato, así podría enseñarte algunas de mis canciones, y así dejamos descansando a Len...

A la peliazul pareció iluminarsele la cara al oír aquello, ¿había dejado Rin de ser tan cerrada con todo el mundo? Le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio, lo tapó y se fue con Rin a la habitación, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. La rubia abrió la puerta de su cuarto, que era bastante sencillo y para nada era lo que se esperaba, siendo Rin como era, Miku pensó que la habitación sería gris y en general oscura, pero en cambio se encontró con paredes blancas, una cama individual con una colcha de un blanco perlado y unos cojines de un amarillo pastel muy bonito, color que también poseían algunos accesorios tales como lámparas y marcos de fotos. Las dos se sentaron en la cómoda cama de la Kagamine, que no estaba muy hecha, pero eso a la peliazul no le importó demasiado ya que ella la solía tener igual. Rin sacó una carpeta llena de papeles y eligió unos que estaban grapados.

-Esta canción creo que podría servir como primera canción... No tiene letra todavía pero... -Miku la interrumpió.-

-¿Le podría poner yo la letra? -Aquello dejó descolocada a la gemela menor, si no le había puesto letra a esa canción era por la complicación que tenía, y ahora le quería poner letra sin ni siquiera saber solfear, pero aun así por alguna razón decidió no ser tan borde con ella.-

-Miku, ponerle letra a una canción no es tan fácil como parece, para empezar tienes que saber solfear, el ritmo que tiene la canción, porsupuesto saber tocarla en un piano por lo menos y...

-No se hacer nada de eso... -La muchacha agachó la cabeza triste. Rin la miró, le daba pena, pues parecía estar muy implicada con el grupo.-

-Te tocaré la canción, la grabaré y dejaré que le pongas letra...

-Pero has dicho que...

-¡Se perfectamente lo que he dicho! Te daré la canción, y dejaré que le pongas letra, si tienes alguna duda de como hacerlo me lo dices e intentaré ayudarte, ¿vale? -Una vez más a Miku se le iluminó la cara.-

-¡Muchas gracias!

-De nada. -Le dijo en un suspiro.- Ven voy a grabarte la melodía... -Rin se levantó de la cama, pero Miku la detuvo.-

-Mejor el sábado, vamos a hacer un ensayo, así todos podremos oír tu canción. Yo me tengo que ir ya... Así que nos vemos cuando os encontréis mejor...

Miku se despidió con una sonrisa y les dijo que le devolvieran el tuper cuando pudieran. Los gemelos se quedaron solos en casa. Desde el piso de arriba, se oyó la voz de Len preguntando si Miku se había ido ya, a lo que Rin contestó de forma afirmativa mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando llegó al final vio la luz del baño encendida y se acercó a ver y allí estaba su gemelo de dudosa inteligencia metiéndose los dedos en la garganta y no su hermana no tardó en darse cuenta de que quería vomitar el brebaje que Miku les había preparado. Rió un poco y luego se fue a su cuarto a esperar que Len terminara y así poder seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción.

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasara el sábado en el ensayo? DDDDD: Surprise! Jajaja, me voy a volver a disculpar por haber tardado tanto en subir, pero lo importante esque ya esta :DD<p>

Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai : Jajaja me alegro que te guste, y no te preocupes por la actitud borde de Rin que ya aprenderá, su problema básicamente esque ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Len y tiene una depencia enorme hacía él.

Oshii : jajaja, enserio sois unos pervers todos por querer yuri y twincest jajaja.

Hikari Vits : Jajaja, te entiendo a mi el yuri no me gusta mucho, pero una amiga que muy fan del MikuxLuka me lo sugirió y ¿porque no?, pero si no te gusta no te preocupes porque de momento no tengo pensado hacerlo al nivel de los gemelos, es decir, con escenas explicitas, quizás subidas de tono pero creo que hasta ahí llegaré.

Bueno, pues eso, dejadme alguna review y adiós~

BYE BEE~~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertencen a Crypton y a su creador.

Sin más dilación...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: El ensayo.<p>

El resto de la semana los gemelos continuaron faltando con la excusa de que seguían enfermos. Miku insistió varias veces en hacerles otra sopa, pero los rubios denegaron la propuesta alegando que ya tenían sopa preparada. El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que los cuatro componentes de grupo pudieron darse cuenta y para ese día nadie se había preparado nada. A las cinco en punto de la tarde los gemelos estaban en la puerta de Miku esperando a que les abrieran la puerta. Para cuando la aguamarina les quiso abrir la puerta, Luka se les había unido a la espera.

-¡Hola chicos! Pasad, he preparado algo de merienda.-Le dijo la sonriente Miku.-

-Mmmmmm... Suena bien... -Comentó el rubio, a lo que Rin le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.-

Luka no podía dejar de observar el comportamiento de los gemelos. Desde que los vio besarse en la puerta de la casa de estos, ya no los veía como unos simples hermanos con lazos muy fuertes, si no como un par de incestuosos, y siendo sincera, aquello no le agradaba. Pero volviendo a la situación actual, ¿porque Rin le daba un codazo a Len? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza a no ser que la pequeña rubia estuviera celosa de alguien. Mientras le daba vueltas a todo aquel asunto, Miku los había llevado a su sótano y había traído galletas. La aguamarina alardeaba de que eran caseras y ella misma las había hecho, pero Luka la conocía el tiempo suficiente para saber que no sabía ni freír un huevo. Todos cogieron una de las galletas "caseras" de Miku, y esta última no dudo en preguntarle al rubio que le parecían, a lo que él le contestó que estaba buenas, pero la pelirosa no se fijó en la conversación que mantenían, sino en otra más interesante, la cara de Rin, que era verdaderamente un poema. Se podía ver el odio y asco que le tenía a Miku por la simple razón de coquetear con su hermano, y no sólo eso, también los celos. Claro que Luka se ponía celosa, pero ella no lo hacía evidente, simplemente se callaba y esperaba.

El carraspeo procedente de la garganta de Rin captó la atención de su hermano y Miku.

-¿Empezamos la reunión? -Preguntó la rubia.-

-Claro, claro, para eso hemos venido. -Le contestó la aguamarina con una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa, algo que fastidió mucho a Rin.- ¿Len? -Llamó Miku al joven de ojos azules invitándole a comenzar la reunión y el enfado de Rin no hizo más que aumentar.-

-A-Ah... ¿Quieres que empiece yo? -La aguamarina afirmó con la cabeza.- Bueno... Creo que debería de ser Luka, ya que ella estuvo en una banda y sabrá más del tema que yo. -Tras nombrar a la pelirosada, esta fue arrastrada fuera de sus pensamientos para ponerse al frente del grupo.-

-A ver... -Tardó algunos segundos en volver a la realidad y pensar en que deberían hacer primero como grupo de música.- Lo primero, sería repartirnos tareas. Tendrá que haber un vocalista, batería, bajo y guitarra. Como no tenemos batería lo seré yo por el momento y doy por hecho que Miku será la vocalista, lo siento Rin, pero si queremos ganar no podemos perder el tiempo en hacer que Miku aprenda a tocar bien un guitarra, pero confío en que puedas componer las canciones.

El no haber podido ser vocalista decepcionó a Rin, pero el saber que podría componer canciones le dió una subida de autoestima.

-Bueno, continuo, los gemelos, ¿Quién guitarra y quién bajo?

Los hermanos se miraron, era una decisión difícil, ambos sabían tocar la guitarra, pero sólo Len tocaba el bajo. Viéndolo desde fuera la decisión era muy sencilla, Len al bajo y Rin a la guitarra, pero no en realidad no era tan fácil, y a la que más le costaba decidir era a la gemela. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano tenía un talento asombroso para tocar la guitarra y no quería que pasara desapercibido, pero ella no se veía capaz de aprender a tocar el bajo decentemente antes de la prueba. Len conocía demasiado bien a su gemela y no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien así que simplemente la miró a los ojos y le sonrió para que viera que escogiera lo que escogiera el estaría feliz con la decisión.

-Yo tocaré el bajo. -Sentenció la rubia.-

La decisión sorprendió a Len, pues pensaba que ella elegiría la guitarra para no causar molestias al grupo. La cara de estupefacción del rubio hizo recordar a Luka el hecho de que Rin no sabía tocar el bajo, pero la pelirosa confiaba en el talento innato de la joven.

-Yo te daré clases... -Le dijo Len a su hermana con una sonrisa amable.-

Luka sonrió satisfecha sabiendo que Len enseñaría a tocar el bajo a su hermana, y pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, y tendrían que estar muy cerca el uno del otro... La pelirosa palideció sólo de pensar en que con la excusa de tener que tocar el instrumento acabarían enrollándose y no podía permitirlo. Si era verdad que formaban una pareja muy mona, pero en la cabeza de Luka se repetía la frase "Son hermanos, son hermanos".

-Por cierto Rin... Creo que voy a necesitar que me ayudes a ponerle letra, porque no me sale... -Comentó Miku.-

-La rubia soltó un pequeño suspiro.- Pásate mañana por mi casa y lo vemos...

-¿Vas a ponerle letra a una canción? -Preguntó Luka intrigada, ya que los conocimientos de la aguamarina acerca de música eran los mismos que los de un niño de primaria.-

-¡Si! El otro día Rin-chan me enseñó una partitura y al tocarla sentí que debía ponerle letra, pero por más que lo he intentado no consigo nada...

-Me gustaría escuchar la melodía, Rin, si no es molestia... -Sugirió la mánager.-

-Espera, el piano esta cubierto de polvo y una sábana, voy a quitarlo. -La sonriente Miku se levantó y corrió hacia la esquina de su sótano y tiró de la sábana que cubría el piano. Tosió un poco a causa de haber inhalado polvo.- Ya esta.

Rin y Len estaban estupefactos mirando el piano de Miku, un piano viejo, pero de los mejores y más caros del mercado.

-¿Qué...Pasa..? -Preguntó la aguamarina algo preocupada.- Oh, ya veo, es un piano viejo y no te sirve, ¿verdad?

-N-No... Para nada... -Rin y Len se miraron estupefactos.- Miku, ¿de dónde has sacado este piano?

-Pues venía con la casa, pero es viejo, y creo que no funciona bien... Ahora que lo pienso no debería habértelo...

-¡No! Para nada... Es... Genial...

Rin se acercó al piano y pasó sus manos por encima de las teclas llenas de polvo, ensuciándose así las yemas de los dedos. Pulsó algunas notas, ya que si Miku tenía razón y el piano era viejo tendría que comprobar que no estuviera desafinado, y justo como ella pensó, para nada lo estaba, sonaba como si lo hubiera comprado ayer. No dudó un segundo en sentarse y comenzar a tocar la melodía. No le hacía falta la partitura, pues las notas fluían por su mente. Estaba inspirada como nunca. Cuando acabó Luka aplaudió con ganas.

-Vaya, Rin, ¿de verdad lo has compuesto tu? Es... simplemente genial...

-Gra-Gracias...

-¿Tiene nombre?

-En realidad no... Normalmente no les pongo nombre, simplemente las numero.

-Pues esta debería llamarse "Magnet".

-Magnet... -Murmuró Miku.-

Nada más oír aquel nombre, letras comenzaron a fluir por su mente y sin decir ni una palabra cogió una hoja y escribió la letra de la canción entera del tirón.

-Ya está. -Con mucha seriedad, la peliazul miró a Rin.- Rin, he escrito la canción... Tócala otra vez, voy a cantarla...

La rubia, obediente, colocó sus finos y ágiles dedos sobre las teclas del piano y comenzó a tocar. Por primera vez, los gemelos oyeron la angelical voz de Miku. Era un voz perfecta. Y por mucho que le costara admitir a Rin, sabía que la voz de su compañera sonaba mejor que la suya propia y llegaba a notas a las que ella no podía. La voz de Miku era la que necesitaba para sus canciones.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí el capítulo. Otra vez me tardé más de la cuenta y esta vez la única excusa que tengo esque no me venía la inspiración, pero en fin, aquí lo tenéis. Dentro de poco tendré una semana de vacaciones e intentaré subir cap o por lo menos prepararlo, porque a la vuelta tengo exámenes y también queda poco para la conve y tengo que acabar mis cosplays. *Muere* Por cierto, ¿Hay algún española por aquí? Es por curiosidad jaja.

Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai : Jajaja, sufro mucho cuando os tengo que hacer esperar TT^TT No sufras por el lemmon que ya llegará y entonces tendréis feels (?) Cuando pueda le echaré uun ojo a ese anime. Besos~~

Dannii-xD : Jajaja, ay pues estas muy en lo cierto, pero no precisamente de una patada si no de los pelos del... OKNO, que esto lo leen menores (?) Yo no he probado la sopa de puerros ni ganas de hacerlo, pero presupongo que no debe de ser muy buena... Y además, estoy muy harta de que en todos los fics la sopa de Miku sea el manjar de los manjares, que puede estar buena, pero a mi no me lo parece. Desde mi punto de vista componer es de las funciones más importantes, pero ya sabemos como es Miku, y ella tiene a Len en un pedestal, no se si me explico. Jajajaja, yo también miraría a Rin así si fuera mi hermana. No te preocupes por lo celos de Rin, que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje que va a hacer que salten las alarmas de Len, y bueno, puede que más tarde Luka-san se ponga cariñosa con Rin... Jaajajaja vale, se me va la pinza de la emoción. No te preocupes por decirme que actualice rápido, no me ofendo, lo haría si realmente estuviera ocupada, pero como soy muy vaga pues nada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertence, pertenece a Crypton Future Media.**

Sin más dilación...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Celos.<p>

Era miércoles por la mañana y habían pasado algunas semanas desde la reunión del sábado y poco a poco se iban adentrando en el invierno. El grupo en sí empezaba a formarse, pues Luka y Rin parecían llevarse bien y Len estaba feliz por ello, pero por otra parte Miku no lo dejaba respirar ni un segundo. Él quería decirle que no estaba enamorado de ella, que amaba a Rin, pero, ¿cómo decirle que estaba enamorado de su propia hermana? No sabía cómo cortar aquello de raíz, de momento se limitaba a no darle esperanzas y simplemente ser amable.

Por suerte, Len encontró un amigo, un chico, y se sintió aliviado, pues pasaba la mayor parte del día rodeado por mujeres y empezaba a dudar de su virilidad. El chico en cuestión se llamaba Kaito Shion, era mayor que el rubio, pero había repetido un par de veces y ahora estaban en el mismo curso.

Por suerte o por desgracia, uno de los profesores decidió ponerlos juntos como pareja, y que por consiguiente la pareja de Rin fuera la aguamarina. Los chicos, que eran de los que lo dejaban todo para el último momento, se propusieron empezar el trabajo aquella misma tarde en la casa Kagamine. Len avisó a Rin de que esa tarde tendrían visita, por lo que tendrían que ir a comprar algo de comida.

La mañana paso tranquila para el joven Kagamine, pero insoportable para su hermana, pues tenía a Miku pegada a su oído y ya no hablaba del trabajo que tendrían que hacer, si no que le estaba contando su vida y milagros, algo que la rubia no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

A la hora del almuerzo, la aguamarina arrastró a la Kagamine menor (N/A: Se que en muchos fics Rin es la gemela mayor, pero yo quiero que sea la menor, yasta) a su mesa, en la cual estaba Luka sentada.

-¡Lukaaa! Mira a quien he traído para que coma con nosotras. -Anunció Miku.-

-Ho-Hola Luka-san... -Saludó la rubia con timidez.-

-Hola Rin, ven, siéntate.

Las tres chicas se sentaron, Luka estaba en medio de las dos. Miku, que era una parlanchina, se puso a hablar de lo perfecto que era Len, y eso a Rin no le gustó nada de nada, y la pelirosa que no tenía un pelo de tonta, en seguida se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Miku, un momento... -Dirigió su mirada hacia Rin.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? -Rin se extrañó por a pregunta, pero asintió igualmente y se fueron a un rincón por donde no pasaba mucha gente.-

La rubia esta nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado, y no era por que estuviera enamorada de la pelirosa, si no porque su figura le imponía mucho.

-Rin... -Luka inspiró y espiró para tranquilizarse.- Voy a ir al grano... ¿Que ha entre Len y tú? -La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la rubia.-

-¿Qu-Que...? ¿Entre Len y yo? ¿Pero tu te estás oyendo?

-Rin, es tu hermano...

-Que Len y yo no somos nada. Dios, sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Joder, que es mi... -Luka la interrumpió para soltar, lo que para la menor, sería un bomba devastadora.-

-Os vi besándoos en vuestra puerta.

A Rin se le paró el corazón cuando oyó las palabras de la pelirosa, en su mente volvió aquel día. Los dos salían del super y durante el trayecto a casa no se tocaron, excepto en la puerta, pero Len no había visto a nadie, y si hubiera visto el poco común color de pelo de su amiga seguramente lo habría recordado. Estaba en shock, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Rin? -Luka le chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos para ver si reaccionaba o debía llevarla a la enfermería, pero la rubia reaccionó.- Rin, escuchame..

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie... -Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas.- Por favor, no quiero que nadie se entere...

-Rin, mírame... -Pero su pequeña amiga estaba empezando a llorar desesperada.-

-... No me dejes sola... *Snif*

Aquella última frase si que dejó a Luka en shock. Conocía a Rin desde hacía muy poco y según Miku le había dicho, no era muy amigable.

-Tranquila... No se lo diré a nadie, ¿vale? Ahora deja de llorar... -La pelirosa retiró con delicadeza alguna de las lágrimas que caían por las sonrosadas mejillas de su amiga, y cuando esta se tranquilizó la tomó por lo hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.- He visto como miras a Miku, se que te pone celosa que este hablando de Len todo el tiempo, pero debes disimularlo mejor. -Luka hablaba con un tono muy sereno y dulce, pero a la vez autoritario.-

-¿Y como hago eso?

-Mírame a mi. -Tras decir aquello y al ver la reacción de Rin, se percató de que le acababa de decir a su amiga que le gustaba Miku.-

-Eh... ¿Que te mire? No entiendo muy bien lo que... -Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de la Kagamine.- ¿te gusta Miku?

-Eh... Bueno... Yo...

-¡Si que te gusta! Y estas celosa...

-Shhhh... No hables tan alto...

-Perdón, perdón... Entonces, si te gusta...

-Si... -Le contestó la mayor.-

-Pues pídele salir.

-No es tan sencillo, recuerda que a Miku le gusta tu hermano, lo que significa que le gustan los hombres, no las mujeres...

-Pues haz que le gusten las mujeres.

-¿Como?

-Enseñale los dos grandes dones que dios te ha dado.

-No pienso seguir con esta conversación. Vamos al comedor que Miku debe estar histérica.

-Vale, pero no le digas a nadie lo mío.

-Lo haré si tú no dices nada de lo mío.

-Hecho.

Dada por terminada la conversación entraron de nuevo al comedor y ahí seguía la aguamarina, comiendo mientras no dejaba de mirar a Len, que estaba sentado con un peliazul y los que parecían ser lo amigos de este último. Se sentaron al lado de Miku, la cual seguía en su mundo de fantasía (N/A:Con fantasía me estoy refiriendo a que se lo imagina como nosotras sabemos jijijijijiji).

-Miku, ¿hola? Tierra llamando a Miku

-A-Are? O-Oh... Vaya, ya estáis aquí... -Rió nerviosa.-

-Si... -Le contestó Rin.-

Hubo un largo silencio. Luka y Rin deseaban que a su amiga no se le ocurriera preguntar por lo que habían hablado, mientras que Miku estaba intentando que averiguar si las chicas habían notado su sonroja debido a sus pensamientos, de forma que el almuerzo transcurrió muy tranquilo. Tras el almuerzo y dos clases más, los alumnos ya habían terminado su jornada lectiva.

Los gemelos tomaron el autobús para volver a casa. Durante el trayecto a casa no hablaron entre ellos, menos cuando Len le comentó que por la tarde iría un amigo suyo para hacer un trabajo, algo que a Rin le trajo sin cuidado. Llegaron a casa y la gemela menor se puso a preparar algo de picar mientras que su hermano preparaba el salón para poder estudiar allí.

*Ding Dong*

Rin se acercó a abrir ya que a Len le había entrado un apretón de última hora y estaba en el baño. Al abrir la puerta se encontró un chico alto de pelo azul que llevaba un bufanda del mismo color de su pelo.

-Vaya, menuda belleza me recibe... -Aquel comentario dejó a Rin fuera de juego.-

-E-Eh... L-Len... Está...

-Eres su hermana, ¿no? Estas mejor de como te había imaginado...

-Gra-Gracias... Supongo...

El peliazul la tomó del mentón haciendo que esta le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Eres muy guapa. Enserio. Me gustaría poder invitarte a un café algún día, ¿que dices?

-...

-Buah... Acabo de parir a tu sobrino Rin. Si. He cagado un truño del tamaño de un feto. -Al ver que Rin no hacía ningún sonido dando a entender que era algo que quisiera oír, decidió ver que era lo que ocurría, y en vez de entrar de nuevo al salón se asomó al pasillo y allí se encontró a su amigo ligando con su hermana.- Ka-Kaito... Hola...

-Oh. Hola Len. -Y como si no hubiera pasado nada con Rin se acercó a Len y ambos entraron en el salón. Ahora al rubio se le notaba un tanto tenso por lo que acaba de presenciar.

_"¿Esto son los celos?" _

Mientras tanto Rin, que se había ido corriendo a su cuarto, estaba medio traumatizada intentando borrar la mirada lasciva y asquerosa que el peliazul le había dedicado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Aviso desde ya que empiezo mi etapa de examenes en unos días y tengo que estudiar (y terminar mis vacaciones como se merecen jajaja)<p>

Espero que el acercamiento de Luka hacia Rin os guste, porque antes del MikuxLuka habrá un pequeño episodio de LukaxRin, y no, no tiene nada que ver con que nuestra rubia favorita haya cambiado sus sentimientos. Y bueno nada más.

Oshii: Os pido solemnemente que dejéis de leerme la mente. Jajajaja, lo digo enserio, cada vez que veo un comentario es como NOOOOO ME LEEEAAAAAAS LA MENTE. Y tal, pero en el fondo me alegra saber que no soy la única que piensa así :) Gracias por tu review.

Dannii-xD: Jajaja, Miku le habrá dado las patadas que quieras a Rin, pero ella sigue teniendo a Len y Miku no, jajaja soy malvada. Las galletas son muy caseras, o eso era lo que decía en el envase jijijiji. La verdad esque me costó a mí también decidir quien tocaría que, pero finalmente decidí que Rin tocara el bajo porque así tendría que recibir clases y Luka se volvería loca, jajaja, pero no te preocupes que en alguna canción ella tocará la guitarra. Jajajaja a ver, no es Luka con la que va a poner celoso a Len, como ya has/habeís leido el capítulo lo digo, es Kaito el que va a hacer saltar las alarmas del gemelo, pero os avanzo que Luka si tendrá un papel importante en esta fase. A ver, reconozco que la última vez que dí una clase de música tenía... 14 años, creo y ahora tengo 17 y no me acuerdo de mucho, pero se que solfear (saber leer las partituras) es algo muy básico si quieres llegar a algo en el mundo musical y lo demás es lógica, digo yo que para ponerle letra a una canción o al contrario debes tener un ritmillo y eso. No te alarmes quue de momento no tengo intenciones de dejarlo a medias, porque creeme cuando te digo que el escribir un fic de vocaloid de este estilo y el que gente como tu se moleste en leerlo y en comentarme es un sueño hecho realidad y me lo paso genial escribiendo esto asíque a no ser que llegue a un punto en el que no me sienta cómoda no lo dejare. Ay, no sabes lo bien que sabe Len lo mucho a Rin le fastidie que hable con Miku, pero Len no lo hace con mala intención, le cae bien miku, pero la tiene MUY friendzoneada.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sólo uso sus pj. en mi fic._  
><strong>

Sin más dilación...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: La primera prueba.<p>

Habían pasado algunas semanas, en las que los ensayos se habían vuelto muy serios y cada vez más frecuente, y es que iba a haber una audición a final de mes. Las cosas en el grupo no iban nada mal, en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, pero había mucha tensión entre la joven Kagamine y Miku, pero quitando eso, las cosas no iban tan mal.  
>Rin y Len pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya que Rin tenía que aprender su trozo de la canción, y Miku y Luka también pasaban tiempo juntas, ya que la mayor tenía nociones básicas de música, enseñaba a su amiga.<br>Durante aquellos días los gemelos compartían unos momentos realmente bonitos mientras tocaban música, pero había algo que preocupaba a la gemela menor, y su problema tenía nombre y apellidos; "Kaito Shion", el cual se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su hermano, lo que significaba tenerlo en casa todo el día, que era igual a que la acosara cada vez que Len desaparecía. Ya no sabía como decirle al peliazul que no le quería, que no le gustaba, que ella ya tenía a alguien... ¡Eso era! Tenía que decirle que ya tenía un novio y seguro que Kaito la dejaba en paz. Si. Eso haría.

Al día siguiente, en la puerta del instituto, como no, estaba su acosador favorito esperándola para darle los buenos días.

-Buenos días Len. Hola, Rin...

-Oye, Rin, como no te encuentras bien, yo voy yendo a gimnasia, luego te veo. -Len se despidió y corrió por los pasillos camino al gimnasio.-

-Con que mi querida Rin esta malita... -El peliazul se acercó a ella.- Podríamos ir al baño y que el Doctor Shion te haga una exploración a ver que tienes.

Rin cerró los ojos con cierto desagrado, cierto era que ella no era precisamente una santa, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse a los comentarios guarros de Kaito.

-Kaito, déjame en paz, no quiero nada contigo...

-¿Tienes novio?

-¡E-Exacto!

-Preséntamelo... Hablaré con él... -La rubia se quedó sin habla. Ahora si que la había cagado.-

-Querrás decir "ella". Rinny, te tengo dicho que no seas vergonzosa... -Aquella voz familiar.-

-Luka. ¿Estás saliendo con...? -Preguntó Kaito más que perplejo.-

-Si, ¿algún problema?

-N-No, ninguno... Adiós Rin, mejórate...

Kaito se fue a gimnasia más que asombrado y analizando que demonios acababa de pasar en aquellos escasos cinco minutos. Mientras que Rin estaba roja como un tomate y mirando al suelo, la pelirosa la vio y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por lo mona que le resultaba aquella rubita.

-¿Estás bien, Rin?

-S-Si... Muchas gracias...

-De nada. Por cierto, ¿que hacías con Kaito hablando de novios? Estás con Len...

-No para de acosarme y estoy harta...

-Fui compañera de Kaito cuando tenía tu edad, antes de que repitiera curso, así que se manejarlo, si te vuelve a molestar dímelo. -Tras dedicarle un amable sonrisa a la Kagamine menor se fue a su clase dejando a Rin embelesada.-

El pasillo se quedó vacío y estaba allí sola todavía pensando en Luka, ¿Puede que le estuviera gustando?. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo. Su amiga era muy guapa, no lo negaba, tenía estilo, era amable, muy inteligente. ¿Podía pedirse más?

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita? -Preguntó un profesor que pasaba.-

-A-Ah... Gimnasia...

-¿Y porque no esta en clase?

-No me encuentro bien y... -El profesor la interrumpió.-

-Que sea un aviso, vaya a clase.

-S-Si señor...

Rin se fue a paso ligero al gimnasio sintiendo la mirada amenazante del profesor en su cogote. Entró a la clase y lo primero que vio fue a Len en camiseta de tirantes (N/A: A pesar de que es invierno están en una zona cubierta y hace mucho calor ahí dentro.) y sudoroso, aquello hizo que el corazón le latiera a toda velocidad, igual que su respiración. El profesor, un joven de pelo rubio y camiseta azul oscura, se acercó a ella.

-Rin, ya me ha dicho tu hermano que no te encuentras bien. ¿Que te ocurre?

-Bueno... He tenido algunos mareos en casa y he tenido el estómago revuelto...

-Hoy no harás gimnasia, pero ve al médico y luego tráeme un justificante.

-Claro.

Rin se quedó sentada durante la clase esperando pacientemente a que terminara, pero había algo que la molestaba. Había una cabellera aguamarina que no se despegaba de Len, y como no su hermano le seguía rollo. Dió un largo suspiro mientras se autoconvencía de que no pasaba nada grave.  
>Cuando finalmente terminó la clase, Miku se acercó a ver si era verdad que su amiga no se encontraba bien, y de paso le comentaría alguna que otra cosa sobre la audición.<p>

Apenas salieron del gimnasio la aguamarina tomó a la rubia de la mano y se la llevó corriendo para buscar a Luka y que la ayudara a convencer a Rin de que fuera al médico esa misma tarde. Mientras tanto, Len se había quedado "sólo", claro estaba que Kaito estaba detrás de él.

-Hey, Len.

-Hola Kaito.

-Tío, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Tú dirás.

-¿Tu hermana el lesbiana? Es que le he pedido una cita y ha venido Luka diciendo que estaban saliendo. -Aquella noticia extraño mucho a Len, puesto que si a su hermana le gustaran las mujeres él lo sabría y no follarían cada noche.- (N/A: Perdonad la grosería pero no encontraba una mejor forma de decirlo)

-A-Ah... Pues no se... Le preguntaré si así te sientes más tranquilo.

-Gracias tío.

Ahí Len se paró a pensar. No sólo se acababa de enterar de que su mejor amigo intentaba ligar con su amada hermana y que además esta parecía haberse cambiado de acera. Miró el reloj del pasillo y ya llegaba 5 minutos tarde; se asomó a la clase y Rin todavía no estaba dentro así que decidió ir a buscarla. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Luka acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana con una gran sonrisa y esta estaba un tanto sonrojada. Aquello hizo enfadar de sobremanera a Len, se dio la vuelta y se fue a clase, un par de minutos después llegaron Rin y Miku, que se sentaron juntas, pues cierto peliazul le había robado el sitio.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Rin se fue a la parada sola ya que había perdido de vista a su hermano, le esperaría en la parada.  
>Mientras tanto el Kagamine mayor se encontraba en uno de los pasillos, ya vacíos, a solas con Miku, pues esta le había citado ahí.<p>

-Bueno... -Comenzó Len.-

-A-Ah... A ver, yo, yo te quería preguntar si... Es que esta tarde hay un evento en el centro comercial, a lo mejor podríamos ir los dos. Va a venir A-Aya Hirano, si no te gusta o no quieres venir, por favor no te sientas obligado... -La joven de pelo aguamarina, no podía mirar al rubio de la vergüenza y en su lugar miraba al suelo sonrojada. Len se pensó dos veces el aceptar o no la invitación, pero finalmente el deseo de poner celosa a Rin y enfadarla pudo más.-

-Claro que iré.

-Si no quieres no lo hagas...

-Quiero hacerlo. -Sonrió.-

Miku levantó la mirada rápidamente para mirar a Len a los ojos y comprobar que aquello era real, y era muy real.

-¿Quedamos en el centro a las cinco?

-S-Si... A-Allí nos veremos...

La aguamarina salió corriendo y cogió el autobús que justo estaba parado en la puerta, se sentó en el primer asiento y allí tranquilamente analizó lo que acababa de pasar. No podía creerlo. Mientras, Len, con calma, se fue solo a casa.

Su hermana estaba preocupada por él, no había llegado a casa, y no contestaba a sus mensajes. Rin había quedado con Luka para ir al médico por su malestar, y la hora se acercaba, Len no estaba en casa y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Recibió un mensaje de su amiga la pelirosa que decía que estaba llegando a su casa y que saliera a la puerta. La rubia escribió un mensaje en un post-it para su hermano y se fue con su amiga.  
>Un coche negro, bastante modesto, paró en la puerta de la residencia Kagamine, la conductora bajó la ventanilla. "Es Luka...", pensó Rin antes de subirse al coche.<p>

-Bueno, ¿ya te sientes mejor o ..?

-No mucho, pero te agradezco que me acompañes.

-Conozco a las personas como tu, si no te llevo al médico yo no vas a ir... ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Y Len no ha insistido en llevarte o acompañarte?

-No... Es que todavía no ha vuelto a casa y esta raro desde esta mañana...

-Vaya... Bueno, no te preocupes que Luka-onesaan esta aquí.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en el centro de salud, donde la recepcionista les indicó la sala dónde se encontraba el doctor pertinente. Caminaron el pasillo hasta que vieron una sala de espera y se sentaron a esperar a que la llamaran.  
>Las dos chicas entablaron una conversación, la cual Rin encontraba realmente entretenida; Luka sabía de música por lo que la rubia se sentía bastante libre a la hora de usar expresiones más técnicas.<p>

-Eh... Kagamine, Rin. ¿Esta aquí? -Preguntó un enfermera.-

-Si, aquí. -Rin levantó la mano para que la enfermera la viera. Las chicas se levantaron y entraron las dos a la consulta.-

-Tomen asiento. -Indicó el doctor.- ¿Quien es Rin? -La rubia levantó un poco la mano.- Pues cuéntame que te pasa.

-Llevo unos días con mareos, y algún que otro desmayo. -Explicó la Kagamine.-

-¿Cuándo pasaste tu última revisión?

-Eh... Hace... Casi dos años. -El doctor suspiró.-

-Te haré una revisión rutinaria para empezar y ver que todo esta en orden, después de eso veremos de dónde proceden esos mareos. Por favor, quítate la ropa.

Rin obediente, le quitó la ropa y quedó en ropa interior. Siguiendo las órdenes de la enfermera se subió a una báscula, que a parte de pesar podía medir a la vez. La enfermera apuntó su medida y su peso en una libreta y llamó al médico, el cual se acercó y sin prestar atención a la báscula, comenzó a explorar la espalda de la muchacha aprovechando que estaba recta. Palpó toda su columna vertebral en busca de alguna anomalía, que gracias a dios no encontró. El hombre le dijo que se podía poner la ropa, y mientras ella lo hacía revisó los datos que su ayudante había escrito.

-Siéntate en la camilla. -Dicho esto, el doctor le miró las orejas, los ojos y la garganta. Con aquello le bastaba para saber lo que le pasaba a su paciente.- Rin, ¿estás comiendo bien últimamente?

-E-Eh... Si...

-Mentir no te servirá de mucho. Tus mareos están causado por una falta de vitamina B12, estas bastante por debajo de tu peso ideal. Entiendo que esté de moda estar delgada pero no comer no es la solución...

-Pero yo si que como. A veces a deshoras... Pero, no he dejado de comer nunca.

-¿Que tipo de comida sueles tomar?

-Dulces, fruta, a veces carne... Pero como mucha verdura.

-Puede que ese sea el problema. La vitamina se encuentra sobre todo en la carne, más específicamente en el hígado, si no comes mucha carne deberías empezar por ahí.

-Esta bien...

-Oh, quizás seas vegetariana, en ese caso te puedo recetar unos suplementos vitamínicos.

-No lo soy, pero gracias.

-Eso es todo. Y Rin cuídate.

Las amigas se despidieron de aquel agradable hombre y salieron del médico.

-Con que vitamina B12... Me aseguraré de que comas más carne...

-¿Ahora te pones en plan madre sobreprotectora? -Le dijo la rubia mientras reía.-

-¿No puedo? Venga, vamos al centro comercial y te invito a una hamburguesa, yo no se tú, pero yo tengo un hambre canina.

-Jajaja, vale, vale...

Luka y Rin se subieron al coche y pusieron rumbo al centro comercial. No les tomó más de 10 min. llegar y conseguir aparcamiento. Andaban con calma a la cola de la hamburguesería mientras mantenían una animada conversación, la cuál mantuvieron hasta que se sentaron en una mesa a comer su comida, ahí fue cuando ambas vieron a Len y a Miku paseando. La aguamarina no se estaba cortando un pelo en cuanto acercarse al rubio se refería.

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno, ¿qué pasará? DDD:<br>Os dejo con la intriga jujujuju, cambiando de tema, si, como siempre he tardado en subir pero es porque he estado ocupada (como siempre) y además quería hacerlo largo y currármelo así que espero que os guste ^^ (y me pongais reviews, que en el último nadie me puso nada ;~;)

Otra noticia más, el 31 de Mayo me gustaría hacer una twitcam y que así me podáis ver y hacerme preguntas y tal o lo que queráis, será a las 18:00 HORA ESPAÑOLA, que al cambio horario creo que sale a la 1 del mediodía, de todas formas si no es así decidmelo en los comentarios y cambiaré la hora, por aquí dejo mi twitter para que me sigáis y podáis ver la twitcam Helena_Hipster (si quereis que os de followback decidme que leeis el fic :3)

Y bueno, nada más que decir. Bendiciones y buenas noches :3333


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen , son de Crypton.**_

Sin más dilación...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Tensiones.<p>

*Rin POV*

Era él. Era Len, sin duda alguna. Ese maldito hijo de la gran puta. ¿Que tripa se le había roto? ¿Que hacía con Miku?  
>Al verlos sentí rabia. Si Len estaba con Miku, ¿era porque yo ya no era suficiente para él? Quería ir y pegarle un puñetazo y rebentarle la nariz. ¿Y a Miku? Le arrancaría esas asquerosas coletas.<br>Noté el impulso de ir hacia ellos y gritarles, pegarles; pero en vez de eso me quedé quieta mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque ninguna se atrevía a salir.  
>Luka me llamó, supongo que para que me distrajera, pero aunque ya los hubiéramos no podía dejar de pensar en Len, en porque estaba ahora tan cariñoso con la aguamarina.<p>

-Venga, Rin, vamos a por una hamburguesa. -Me dijo mientras tiraba de mí para subir a las escaleras mecánicas.-

Mientras que Luka pedía la comida yo me limitaba a mirar al infinito y a respirar para no morir, no podía permitirme ese lujo. Nos sentamos en una mesa al final del establecimiento solas. Abrí mi hamburguesa y la miré, se me había ido hasta el apetito. Levanté la cabeza y ví a la pelirosa comiendo, no tenía mejor cara que yo, pero ella sabía disimularlo. Me gustaría ser como ella, ser fuerte.

-¿No te la vas a comer? -Me preguntó con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, no mucha gente me prestaba tanta atención.- El médico dijo que debías comer.

-A-Ah! ¡Si!

-Escucha, no te rayes por lo de Len, ¿vale? Se que es complicado, pero venga, sonríe un poco. -Sonreí con un tanto de timidez.- Mírate que mona. Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

Luka era tan buena conmigo... Supongo que es la figura materna que nunca tuve. Sus palabras de ánimo me hicieron sentir mejor. Si. Definitivamente Len me las iba a pagar, y muy caras.

*General POV*

-¡Ah Len! ¿Has visto a Aya? -Exclamó la aguamarina emocionada de haber visto a su ídola.-

-Jajajaja, si Miku. Oye, ¿no tienes hambre? ¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo a esa cafetería? -Señaló una cafetería que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban.-

-¡Si!

"Es como una cita. Se lo diré allí.", pensaba Miku emocionada. Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron los dos juntos. Un camarero les tomó nota, dos cafés. La peliazul jugaba con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa nerviosa. Este era el momento, ahora o nunca.

-Len... Yo... Quería decirte algo... -Comenzó Miku con timidez.-

-Claro, adelante. -El camarero apareció con el pedido y el rubio, tras darle las gracias, cogió su café y comenzó a beberlo atento a lo que su amiga tenía que decirle.-

-Bueno, a ver.. Esto... Pues yo, me he fijado en ti... Y bueno... -Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo conforme hablaba.- M-Me gustas y querría saber si te gustaría tener una ci-cita conmigo...

A Len casi se le atragantó el café al oír aquel "_Me gustas..._". Rin tenía razón, si que había sospechado algo, pero lo último que se esperaba es que fuera cierto de verdad. Se quedó sin saber muy bien que decirle. Tampoco podía contarle la verdad, de hecho era lo peor que podía hacer. Pensó mil maneras de rechazarla sin que se enfadara, pero ninguna acababa con ella contenta. En que lío se había metido.

-Emm... Me halaga, pero... No puedo corresponderte... -Elegía las palabras con el mismo cuidado con el que se desactiva una bomba.-

La sonrisa de la joven se fue convirtiendo en una línea recta conforme escuchaba lo que Len tenía que decirle.

-¿Hay alguien más? -La temida pregunta que el gemelo mayor deseaba que no le preguntaran. ¿Que era más adecuado? ¿Decirle que si o que no? Finalmente opto por no contestarla.-

-Yo... Lo siento si pensaste que me gustabas pero...

-¿¡Hay alguien más o no!? -Exclamó Miku, que no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que hacía sentir peor al rubio.-

-No.

La peliazul buscó algo en su bolso, sacó un billete de 5, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se levantó.

-Y una mierda.

Se fue llorando. Len pudo oírla sollozar mientras se iba. Aquello le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. Se quedó tomándose su café mientras pensaba que era lo que había hecho para que ella se lanzara. ¿Le había dado esperanzas? Entonces se dio cuenta. Aceptando el quedar con ella seguro que era lo que había hecho que se hiciera ilusiones. Él no lo había hecho con mala intención, lo único que quería quitarse de la cabeza a Rin y sus "nuevos gustos", sólo se quería distraer.  
>Tras pagar la cuenta, se levantó y se fue a su casa andando.<p>

Mientras tanto, en la planta de arriba, Luka y Rin habían conseguido animarse y ahora no paraban de reír juntas. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya eran casi las diez de la noche. A las dos se les había pasado el tiempo volando. Suerte que habían venido en coche.  
>Fueron para salida del centro comercial, subieron al coche y pusieron rumbo a la casa de Rin.<p>

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -Preguntó la mayor.-

-Si, mucho mejor. -Sonrió.- Muchas gracias...

-De nada, mujer, ¿para que están las amigas?

-Claro...

-Oye, tu madre no te irá a echar la bronca, ni nada, ¿no?

-Mis padres están fuera del país, no te preocupes.

-Menos mal.

Llegaron bastante rápido. Luka aparcó en la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!

La pelirosa se despidió con la mano y se fue.  
>Rin entró a su casa la mar de contenta por la tarde que había pasado. Nunca había tenido una amiga como Luka, tan animada, tan graciosa... Al pasar a la cocina se encontró con un Len un tanto decaído mirando a una taza de leche con cacao que ya estaba fría.<p>

-¿Ha pasado algo? -Preguntó con cierta curiosidad y miedo la gemela menor.-

* * *

><p>Y bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Pido mil disculpas por el retraso pero he tenido mil problemas, tanto personales, como ajenos a mi. Pero, la cosa es que este capitulo ya está. Quería aclarar una cosa, no va haber LukaxRin, ¿vale? Lo que sentía Rin, como dice arriba es admiracion, Luka para ella es como su hermana mayor. Tambien quería felicitar a Dannii-xD, que su cumpleaños fue hace MUCHO tiempo, pero como ya dije no pude conectarme y felicitarla como se merece, asi que felicidades con muchisimo retraso ;D<p>

** Dianis Mar: **Muchas gracias!

**Dannii-xD: **Se que es tarde para contestar pero no tengo excusa xDD Me alegro que te haya gustado el pequeño RinxLuka, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo. Jajaja pobre Kaito, eso le enseñara a no meterse con jovencitas sin conocerlas (?) Lo de Luka he de admitir que no lo tenía planeado como tal, si que se iba a hacer pasar por su novia pero en otras circunstancias, pero al final me encantó como llegó a salvarla. Si te hizo gracia a ti lo del truño imaginame a mi, escribiendo mientras me reía a carcajadas y mi madre preguntandome que me pasaba, pero piensa que ante todo siguen siendo hermanos y hay confianza. La confianza da asco *^* . Ya se que parecía que Rin estaba embarazada y no se si alguien tuvo la esperanza de que lo estuviera, pero en mi fanfic, de momento, embarazos adolescentes no. Lo de "Follar todas las noches" pedí perdon por que yo digo MUCHOS MUCHISIMOS tacos y siempre me dicen cosas como "¡Helena por dios!" y me piden que no lo diga así. Amigos... xDD Muchas gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo, de verdad, no se como agradeceros a ti y a todo el mundo que me da fav y follow en el fic, por que me anima a seguir. He de decirte que al final me surgió un imprevisto y la twitcam no pudo ser posible hacerla, pero otra día haré otra :DD

**Guest:** No te preocupes que Rin no se deja mangonear así como así :DD Len se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine :DDDD


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

Sin dilación...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: ¿Separados?<p>

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Donde estabas? -Preguntó con cierto tono de enfado.- He estado esperando horas...

-Luka me invitó a una hamburguesa.

-¿Luka?

-Emm... Si, Luka.

-¿Y no habéis hecho nada más?

-No, porque sólo somos amigas.

-No es lo que me han dicho.

-¿Que? ¡Te juro por mi vida que sólo somos amigas!

-Kaito me dijo que Luka apareció y le dijo que estabais saliendo y yo os vi en el pasillo.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Te fías de ese degenerado pervertido en vez de mi?

Hubo un silencio. Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos desafiantes. Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a saltar como bestias a matarse.

-Interpretaré tu silencio como un si. -Rin suspiró decepcionada mirando al suelo casi incrédula.-Vale, muy bien. Pues vale piensa lo que quieras, yo me iré con Luka y así tu te podrás ir con Miku. -Dicho aquello se fue a su cuarto cabreada.-

El rubio por su parte se quedó en el sofá pensando. Si que era verdad que si no hubiese visto a Luka acariciando la mejilla de su gemela, no se habría fiado de Kaito. Se preguntó a que venía lo de Miku. ¿Habrían discutido?

-Espera. -Dijo el Kagamine para si mismo dándose cuenta de algo importante.- La hamburguesería más cercana esta en el centro... -Se golpeó la frente.-

Estaba más que claro que en el algún momento los había visto. Subió las escaleras corriendo. ¿Como podía ser tan tonto?

-¡Rin! ¡Abre la puerta! -Gritó mientras la golpeaba.-

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó la muchacha con tranquilidad.-

-No me jodas ahora, soy yo.

-No conozco a ningún "yo".

-Rin, me viste en el centro comercial, ¿cierto? -Hubo un pequeño silencio. La rubia abrió la puerta y antes de que Len pudiera decir nada le soltó un bofetada.- ¿A que ha venido eso?

-Te vi en centro comercial, gilipollas. Con Miku. -Esta vez si se veía cabreada.-

-Ya le he dicho que... -Su hermana lo cortó.-

-A ver, iluminame. ¿Que le has dicho?

-Ella se me declaró...

-Como no, ¿te lo dije o no? -Seguía cabreada y con cada palabra que el Kagamine mayor decía sentía de nuevo el impulso de pegarle otra bofetada.-

-Si, me lo dijiste, pero le dije que no.

-¿Por que supuestamente me quieres?

-Te quiero Rin.

-Si, y lo único que haces es ponerme celosa con Miku y acusarme de ser lesbiana.

-Rin, es lo que me dijeron y lo que vi.

-Bueno, pues lo que viste fue a Luka acariciándome la mejilla por que estoy mala. Tu preferiste irte con Miku y fue Luka quien me llevó al médico preocupada. Eso es lo hacíamos. ¿Te fías ahora de Kaito?

-Pero el me dijo que...

-Kaito me quería en su cama. No paraba de tirarme los tejos. Y vino Luka, una vez más del apuro.

-Pero es que...

-¡Len deja de ser tan estúpido! Luka no me quiere. ¡Está enamorada de Miku! ¡Maldita sea!

Hubo otro silencio. Rin estaba apunto de llorar, pero estaba tan enfadado que ninguna se atrevía a salir. Mientras Len lo procesaba todo. Demasiada información. Olvidó que su hermana estaba enferma, y otra persona la tuvo que llevar al médico. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que la tenía tan mareada aquella mañana. No lo sabía. Y lo de Kaito... Si que cuando le dijo que había intentado salir con ella se enfadó y mucho, pero ¿quería a Rin en su cama? ¿Eso desde cuando?

-Yo... Lo siento... -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.-

-Más te vale que lo sientas.

-No sabía lo de Kaito...

-Claro que no lo sabías. ¿Miku no te dijo nada? Es que como últimamente os pasáis el día juntos, pues no se...

-Ya la he rechazado. -Le dijo arrepentido.-

-¿Te aplaudo? Mira, déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?

Rin le cerró la puerta en las narices. Cada uno en su habitación. Sin hablar. La casa estaba en un silencio total.

* * *

><p>Miku se tumbó en la cama a llorar. ¿Que más podía hacer? Len era un mentiroso. Le había mentido. Por supuesto que había alguien más, si no seguramente habría aceptado la cita. Total, era una. No le pedía que fueran novios inmediatamente, una triste cita.<br>Aquella noche no cenó. No se movió de la cama. Oyó gritó de casa de los vecinos, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que casi no oía nada. Poco a poco sintió que perdía la batalla contra el sueño. Antes de caer profundamente dormida oyó a lo lejos una frase en especial.

"_¡Está enamorada de Miku!_"

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con pesadez. No tenía ánimos de nada, pero tenía que ir al instituto, si no su madre la castigaría. Se vistió y se maquilló para ocultar sus ojeras. Salió a la parada del bus y se sentó esperar mientras pensaba como debía actuar ante Len. ¿Debía actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? Puede que esa fuera la mejor opción, así no le daría el gusto de verla triste.  
>A lo lejos oyó un portazo, se giró y vio a los gemelos acercarse. Estaban muy serios, en especial Rin. Decidió que no era buena idea preguntar, simplemente sonrió y les saludó.<br>Subieron a autobús, y por increíble que pareciera Rin no se sentó con su hermano, no muy lejos de él, pero no juntos como siempre, algo que sorprendió a la aguamarina. "¿Se habrán peleado?", fue lo único que atinó a pensar.

Su móvil vibró un par de veces y fue a ver que pasaba. Era un mensaje de Luka.

"_Esta tarde tenemos que tener una reunión, la primera audición se acerca_

_y hay muchas cosas que pulir todavía. Ya he avisado a los gemelos :DD_

_~END~_"

Le respondió con un simple "ok". No le hacía especial ilusión la reunión, menos con Len por allí, pero era necesario, la audición se acercaba. Suspiró con pesadez y se quedó mirando por el cristal del vehículo.

Mientras tanto los Kagamine estaban envueltos en una batalla de miradas. Asesinas por parte de la gemela menor, y de súplica por parte del mayor.

* * *

><p>¿Que pasará en el ensayo? No lo se ni yo, asi que no pregunten (?)<p>

Estaréis pensando como es esto de que dos capitulo seguidos, pues nenes, la inspiracion decidió pasarse por mi casa. Ya veremos cuando tardó en subir el siguiente.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

Sin más dilación...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: ¿Perdón?<p>

Miku se encontraba en la sala de música esperando a los demás miembros de la banda. No se sentía con los ánimo suficientes para ver a Len. Hacía un intento de concienciarse a si misma de que lo tendría que ver y que por ninguna razón debía ponerse a llorar. Se prometió hace tiempo que no volvería a cometer el mismo error con otro chico. No había tenido suerte en el amor. ¿Por que los chicos la rechazaban? ¿Que tenía de malo?  
>Empezó a darle vueltas al asunto, hasta que se formuló la temida pregunta. "¿<em>Será que me gustan las chicas<em>?" La aguamarina, nada más preguntarse aquello se lo negó rotundamente. Era imposible, que le gustaran las chicas. Era cierto que no se había besado con ningún chico, pero estaba convencida que el sexo opuesto era el que le gustaba.  
>Divisó una cabellera rubia y los nervios la asaltaron de golpe, pero para su suerte sólo se trataba de Rin. Sólo Rin. "<em>¿Sólo<em> Rin?" Se sorprendió de no verla junto a su hermano y no pudo evitar pensar en que quizás estuvieran peleados, pero algo imposible, ellos mismos le habían dicho que sólo habían tenido 2 peleas fuertes en toda su vida y siendo vecinos Miku nunca escuchó peleas entre ellos.

-Hola Miku. -Saludó Rin cansada. La rubia se sentó en una silla y sacó su teléfono.-

-Hola Rin... -La aguamarina estaba realmente interesada en el porque los gemelos no habían venido juntos, al final sería una tontería, como le pasaba siempre, pero no podía evitar ser curiosa.- Oye...

-Len no tardará en venir, si es lo que quieres saber. -La ojiazul se le adelantó a la hora de contestar.-

-Ah, vale... Pero eso no es lo que te quería preguntar... Me preguntaba si pasó algo entre vosotros... -Rin paró de teclear en el móvil y Miku se dio cuenta.-

-No... Nada...

-Si no me lo quieres decir esta bien, es que me extrañó no veros juntos.

Rin tuvo que morderse la lengua y tragarse sus lágrimas. La pelea le había afectado más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba, y es que Len no era sólo un hermano, era su amigo, su amante, su apoyo moral. Le debía mucho y esa era la razón de que siempre estuviese cediendo a todo lo que hacía. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de verlo. Las palabras de Miku le llegaron hondo. Era cierto que se peleó con Len y la metieron en la discusión, pero se paró a pensar y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el único culpable era Len. La aguamarina nunca la había molestado. ¿Porque no darle un voto de confianza?

-Es que... Bueno, tuvimos una pelea...

-Oh, no... Vaya, lo siento. Si quieres no tienes con quien hablar de ello te daré mi numero de teléfono si quieres, o puedes venir a mi casa.

-Va-Vaya gracias...

La rubia estaba muy sorprendida por la oferta. Len la había rechazado y estaba anteponiendo sus propios sentimiento para ayudarla. Se sintió bastante tonta.

-Miku, apunta mi número. -Le dijo finalmente. Quizás era hora de salir de su estúpida burbuja.-

-¡Que bien! -exclamó Miku, aquel gesto consiguió levantarle el ánimo.-

Mientras intercambiaban números Luka entró a la sala.

-Ay, Rin, ¿ya me engañas con otra?

-¿Qu-Que? -Los mofletes de la Kagamine se pusieron rojos.-

-Jajajaja, no te pongas así mujer. Era una broma.

Miku se rió de la broma. La verdad es que mientras ella perdía el tiempo con Len, ellas dos se habían hecho muy amigas. Las tres chicas se pusieron a hablar de cosas de mujeres, mientras esperaban a Len, que se estaba retrasando.

-Rin, llama a Len, está tardando mucho...

-L-Le mandaré un mensaje... -Dijo no muy convencida.-

El número de su gemelo era el primero en la lista de contactos, pero no se atrevía a marcar el numero, gracias a dios, antes de que hiciera nada, el rubio apareció.

-Lo siento, olvidé el ensayo... -Se disculpó. Pero Rin era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que no lo había olvidado y que había estado haciendo otras cosas.-

-No pasa nada, venga vamos a empezar, hay que preparar todo para la audición, que es la semana que viene. Hay que darlo todo. -Luka sonrió contenta.- Rin, ¿como llevas el tema del bajo?

-La canción la tengo más o menos.

-Genial, y Miku, espero que estés ensayando la canción.

-¡Por supuesto que si!

A Len simplemente le guiñó un ojo en señal de confianza. Por lo que había podido ver, el rubio tenía una habilidad impresionante para tocar la guitarra, así que no le hizo falta preguntarle como lo llevaba por que la respuesta seguramente sería que bien.

-¿Os parece si hacemos un ensayo general?

-Sería lo más conveniente. -Intervino el gemelo mayor.-

-Pues al lío.

Todos cogieron posiciones y cogieron los instrumentos de la sala de música. "_1, 2... 1, 2, 3._" Cuanto Luka dijo tres, tocó el principio de la melodía con el teclado, unas notas muy simples que hasta ella podía hacerlos, de momento todo bien. Era el turno de los gemelos, pero su descoordinación a la hora de tocar los sorprendió a todos, ellos incluidos. Tuvieron que parar enseguida.

-¿Que fue eso? -Preguntó Luka.-

-Ah... Pues... -Los rubios se miraron con cierta tristeza, claramente esto era fruto de su pelea.-

-Desde el principio...

Y así estuvieron por lo menos hasta que los maestros les avisaron que el colegio iba a cerrar. No habían conseguido que los gemelos se sincronizasen bien, aunque fue suficiente para que Miku pudiera cantar.

* * *

><p>Así pasaron tres días. Los gemelos no se dirigían la palabra más que para lo necesario y ambos sabían que no podían seguir así, pero por lo menos Rin, no estaba dispuesta a ir lamiendole el culo a su hermano, él era el que le tenía que pedir perdón. Miku y Rin comenzaron a hablar por mensajes y eso ayudo mucho a que la aguamarina se olvidase rápido de su desengaño con Len y a darse cuenta de que su vecina era más agradable de lo que pensaba.<p>

Al cuarto día, Len se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. Su hermana era una persona frágil, nunca destacó por tener la autoestima muy alta y se preocupo mucho. Era hora de pedir perdón. Hizo zumo de naranja y fue a visitar a su gemela.

-Rin. Soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

-No.

-Te he hecho zumo de naranja. -Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que solo se oyeron los pasos de Rin hacia la puerta. La abrió un poco.-

-¿Que quieres?

-Quería pedirte perdón. He sido un autentico gilipollas.

-Perdonado. -Y dicho aquello le cerró la puerta en la narices dejando un Len muy confundido por aquello.-

-Pe-Pero... -La rubia abrió la puerta de nuevo.-

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que saltase sobre ti a darte un beso?

-Bueno, es lo que haces normalmente...

-Pues no ahora.

-Pero... Lo nuestro...

-Tu dirás si si sigues pensando que me van las vaginas. -El Kagamine mayor estaba totalmente desubicado.-

-No lo pienso... -Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir.- Rin, te quiero. Te echo de menos. Echo de menos tus besos. Tus caricias. Todo.

La muchacha no pudo evitar enternecerse, después de todo ella también lo extrañaba, sobre todo en sus noches de insomnio.

-Yo... También te he echado de menos...

-Lo siento mucho...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron con fuerza, un abrazo que duró demasiado y que se acabó transformando en un beso, un apasionado beso. Len devoraba la boca de su hermana con ansia y cuanto pudo, no dudo en meter la mano en sus bragas, algo que a Rin no le hizo especial gracia.

-Eh, eh, eh...

-¿Qu-Que pasa?

-¿Que que pasa? ¿Es que no puedes pensar con la cabeza? No quiero que nuestros problemas se solucionen un polvo y ya esta.

-Ahora me dirás que no quieres continuar...

La rubia se lo pensó dos veces. Por supuesto que quería continuar, extrañaba a Len en ese aspecto, pero tampoco quería solucionarlo todo con sexo. Esta vez, la lujuria pensó por ella y se lanzó a los labios de su gemelo, el cual retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en el clítoris de su hermana mientras la besaba.  
>Llevaban ya 10 minutos con el trabajo manual. Len tenía los pantalones medio bajados y Rin estaba sin nada de cintura para abajo.<p>

-Ah... Ah... Si, Len, si... -Gemía la gemela menor.-

Pero la diversión duró poco. Oyeron la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya estamos en casa!

* * *

><p>¿Pensasteis que los papis Kagamine nunca volverían? ERROR.<p>

Nos leemos~


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencia: Lemmon y lenguaje soez.**_

Sin más dilación...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: Permiso Paterno.<p>

-¡Chicos ya estamos en casa! -Los gemelos en seguida se tensaron.- ¿Estáis ahí?

-S-Si. -Respondió Len.- Estamos arriba.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, los iban a pillar. Estaban justo al lado de la puerta de Rin, por lo que en un acto de desesperación empujó a su gemela dentro. Se medio peinó rápido y bajó corriendo a la entrada para saludar a sus padres con una sonrisa mas que ensayada*.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama! -Exclamó mientras corría a abrazarlos.-

-¡Len! -Los tres se abrazaron, pero sus padres echaron en falta a la rubia.- ¿Y tu hermana?

-E-Esta arriba, durmiendo... -Alzó un poco la voz con la esperanza de lo oyera y se hiciera la dormida.-

-Claro, debe estar cansada. -Dijo su padre.-

-Os hemos traído cosas de París.

-Muchas gracias... -Sonrió de nuevo.- Pero estoy cansado, mejor lo vemos mañana... -Se frotó un ojo y se subió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo rezando para que sus padres no se hubieran dado cuenta de la erección que tenía.-

Se fue a su habitación y se metió dentro. Todavía tenía a Rin en la cabeza y conforme más luchaba por sacarla de su mente, su erección era más grande. Finalmente abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó un paquete de pañuelos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para asegurarse que sus padres no estaban cerca y se tumbó en la cama. Se acarició la entrepierna por encima del pantalón, sintiendo como se ponía duro con cada roce.  
>Se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer que llevaba para encontrarse con su miembro mas que erecto. Cerró los ojos y con la imagen de su hermana en mente comenzó a masturbarse imaginando que era ella quien lo hacía. Paró un segundo para coger lubricante, el cual se echó en las manos y siguió trabajándose. La mano que no estaba usando la puso en su boca para acallar los gemidos.<br>Tenía la respiración tan acelerada como su mano, que iba de arriba a abajo sin control. Sintió que iba a venir y enseguida cogió algunos pañuelos para no manchar las sábanas, ahora que estaban sus padres no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar sucias, ir a dormir con Rin y lavarlas por la mañana.  
>Se corrió en su mano y tuvo suerte de no manchar nada. Se quedó recostado en el cabezal de la cama con la respiración agitada y sin nada de ropa en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.<p>

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana Miku salió temprano de casa y el frío le golpeó en la cara. Esperó pacientemente en la parada del autobús, y mientras lo hacía sacó su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Rin.<p>

_"Estoy en la parada, ¿vienes y vamos juntas?_

_~END~"_

Y como por arte de magia vio a los gemelos salir de casa. La rubia la saludó con cierta timidez mientras que Len bostezaba.

-Buenos días Rin. -Saludó la aguamarina con entusiasmo.-

-Buenos días Miku. -Le devolvió el saludo. El gemelo mayor no pudo evitar poner una mueca de confusión ante la escena, ¿desde cuando Rin estaba amable con Miku?-

-Len no nos mires así, somos amigas. -Exclamó la Hatsune.-

-¿Desde cuando? -Preguntó todavía más confundido.-

-A ti no te importa... -Y dicho aquello le sacó la lengua. La vocalista arrastró a Rin un poco más lejos de Len para hablar.- ¿Entonces viste el dorama que te recomendé?

-Mujeres...

Durante la mañana Len se fue con Kaito ya que Miku no se despegaba de Rin. ¿Era así como se sintió todo el tiempo? Estuvo dándole vueltas a aquello durante toda la mañana.  
>El día pasó con relativa normalidad, no pasó nada fuera de lo común, excepto que en la puerta del instituto apareció el matrimonio Kagamine para recoger a sus hijos. Miku y Luka se quedaron solas y decidieron que no era mal momento para ensayar la canción. En casa de la aguamarina no podían estar así que fueron a casa de la pelirosa.<br>Por el camino fueron hablando de trivialidades y poniendose un poco al día. Casi habían pasado de ser mejores amigas a dos completas extrañas. El trayecto a casa de la mayor se les hizo demasiado corto. Subieron al pequeño piso en el que vivía Luka con su padre, que nunca estaba en casa, y las dos se acomodaron en el salón. Miku sacó la hoja con la letra de la canción y la base en piano que Rin le había grabado.

-Ya se que me la enseñaste, pero quiero que me la cantes otra vez. -Pidió la pelirosa.-

-Claro.

Miku le dio al play en su móvil y comenzó a sonar la base. Cerró los ojos empezó a cantar. Luka no podía hacer más que disfrutar de la canción, que por alguna razón sentía que encajaba muy bien con ella. Llegó una de sus partes favoritas de la canción y no pudo evitar cantarla también.

_**Abrázame fuerte y hazme sentir que nuestro amor no es un error.**_

_(Daki yosette hoshii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado nai nda to omowasette)_

**_Porfavor, hazme creerlo, bésame en los labios y cambia el mundo para mí._**

_(Kiss o shite nuri kaete hoshii)_

La aguamarina sonrió cuando su amiga comenzó a cantar, tenía una voz que encajaba perfectamente con la suya. Entonces la pregunta volvió, "_¿Me gustan las chicas?_" Se sintió nerviosa de nuevo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, que se volvía más intenso conforme avanzaba la canción. Por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron hacia Luka, desde sus piernas, pasando por su pecho y terminando perdida en sus ojos. Paró de cantar y sólo la observaba. La pelirosa, al sentir la ausencia de la voz de Miku paró también para ver que era lo que la había hecho parar, y se encontró con una Miku embobada.

-M-Miku, ¿Que haces?

-¿eh...?

-¡Miku!

-Ah, si. Perdón, estaba distraída.

-Ya lo veo ya. ¿Y se puede saber con qué estabas distraída?

-C-Contigo... -Dijo casi en un susurro, pero Luka alcanzó a oirlo.-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y que tengo yo de especial? -La pelirosa miraba la letra de la canción y las partituras sin prestar demasiada atención a Miku.-

La aguamarina, como si fuera una cobra hipnotizada gateó hasta Luka y le cogió la cara obligándola a que la mirase.

-Miku, ¿Que haces? En serio. -Le preguntó confusa por las acciones de su compañera.-

-Nunca me había fijado en los ojos tan bonitos que tienes.

-Me parece bien, pero apártate por favor. -Viendo que la menor no hacía caso, se lo repitió esta vez más alto.- Miku, que te apartes...

Y como por arte de magia ambas quedaron hipnotizadas por los ojos de la otra. A Luka se le antojaron los labios de Miku. Finos, suaves y con una capa de brillo rosa. La cogió del cuello de la camisa y la acercó a ella para besarla. Fue un beso corto.

-L-Luka...

-Lo siento... N-No debí... -Tartamudeó mientras colocaba unos dedos en sus labios.-

Aquel besó fue la respuesta a la pregunta que el subconsciente de la aguamarina no paraba de formular. "_¿Te gustan las chicas?_" "_Si._". Quizás la respuesta era general, pero sabía que en ese momento, en ese instante, Luka le atraía. Luka le gustaba. Se acercó a ella de nuevo para devolverle el beso, que se fue intensificando gradualmente. Luka cogió la muñeca de Miku e hizo que la pusiera encima de uno de sus pechos, y esta sin rechistar, comenzó a masajearlo.  
>Pequeños gemidos se escapaban por la boca de la mayor. La aguamarina se estaba dando cuenta de las sensaciones que le provocaba a su amiga, y que de alguna manera conseguía excitarla. La pelirosa bajó la mano hasta la falda de la Hatsune y la miró a los ojos, ella simplemente le sonrió y asintió con las mejillas rojas. Luka le bajó la cremallera de la falda y la tumbó en el suelo, con la mano un tanto temblorosa le bajó las bragas lo suficiente para meter ahí la mano, pero algo, dentro de su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera.<p>

-M-Miku, no puedo... -La aguamarina parecía confusa, aunque tampoco le instió.- No es buena idea. Por favor... Marchate...

-Cl-Claro... -Se subió la falda y cogió su mochila, dejándose las partituras y la canción allí.- Nos vemos mañana.

Se fue rápido. Estaba en cierto modo enfadada. ¿Luka también la rechazaba? No podía más. Corrió hasta su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Necesitaba tranquilidad para poner en orden su cabeza.  
>Oyó fuertes gritos de sus vecinos, más concretamente de la casa Kagamine. Miku no era una persona a la que le importase los problemas de sus vecinos, pero era la casa de Rin y Len, y le preocupaba; así que pegó la oreja a la pared para escuchar.<p>

_-¿Y que más te da? -_Reconoció la voz grave de Len_.-_

_-No se cuantas veces os habré dicho a los dos que dejéis de pensar que la musica os va a dar de comer. No lo hará. No triunfareis. Y no iréis a esa audición. _

_-Es que no entiendo porque no nos dejáis intentarlo. ¿Y si al final resulta que lo hacemos bien y triunfamos? -Oyó a alguien llorar y supuso que era Rin.- _

_-Eso no va a pasar. Ponte las pilas, estudia y sacate una buena carrera, trabaja y podrás comer._

_-No nos vais a impedir cumplir nuestro sueño._

_-Sois menores, y sin el consentimiento paterno no podéis participar._

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que esteis odiando mucho a los papis Kagamine jajaja. En verdad no son mala gente.<p>

En el capitulo anterior se me olvido decir que que abierto un ask en Tumblr para preguntar a Miku, los gemelos y a Luka. Esta en español. Por aquí os dejó el link para que pregunteis lo que querais (vale TODO)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

Sin más dilación...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15: Dudas.<p>

El cielo amaneció con una espesa capa de nubes que amenazaban con llover y hacía mucho viento. En días como esos, los gemelos solían faltar a clase y se quedaban en casa a tocar música juntos. Pero hoy no. Hoy no era uno de esos días. Sus padres estaban en casa y muy enfadados por la fuerte pelea de la noche anterior. Los hermanos se levantaron y sin decir nada a sus padres y ni si quiera entre ellos se fueron a la parada del autobus. Ninguno estaba de humor. Si Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo iban a tener serios problemas para participar en la audición y estaban a una semana de la actuación que podría cambiarles la vida.

Miku apareció justo cuando el autobús había abierto sus puertas. Por los pelos. Ella también tenía la cabeza gacha. Al parecer el día anterior no había sido bueno para ninguno de los miembros de la banda. Bastó una mirada entre los tres para saber que no debían preguntar sobre los motivos de tanta tristeza.

Como siempre hacía la pelirosa, les mandó un mensaje para avisar de que después de las clases habría ensayo, y se quedarían por lo menos hasta las ocho. Por lo visto, un familiar de Luka tenía un garaje que no usaba y era perfecto para ensayar. Después de todo la actuación estaba cerca.

Las clases pasaron realmente lentas, especialmente para la peliazul. Por lo menos los gemelos se tenían el uno a otro, pero... ¿a quien tenía ella? Luka era su mejor amiga y confidente, pero también era la que había provocado su pésimo estado de ánimo. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? La solución lógica era hablar con ella calmadamente y analizar que fue lo que pasó.  
>Podía oír al profesor hablando de fondo, pero en esos momento poco le importaba. Miró su móvil mientras se mordía el labio inferior debatiéndose entre madarle un mensaje a Luka o no. Le daba vueltas sobre su mano, al final lo iba a marear. Se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y cogió un par de sus bolígrafos. En concreto 4. Uno amarillo, que representaba a Len, otro naranja, a Rin, uno rosa, que obviamente era Luka y por último uno azul que era. Era un sencillo juego que se acaba de inventar. Si hablar con Luka era cosa del destino, el destino le haría coger el boli rosa y hablaría con ella. Si sacaba a los gemelos les pediría consejo sobre que hacer y si salía el azul no haría nada.<br>Un juego tonto, pero que por lo meno le ayudaría a aclarar las ideas.  
>Cogió los bolígrafos con los ojos cerrados y los removió con sus manos, después los extendió sobre la mesa y cogió uno al azar. No iba a negar que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que saliese el rosa. Sólo necesitaba una señal del universo.<p>

Abrió los ojos con algo de miedo y escondió el resultado bajo la mesa. Sentía que estaba recibiendo la nota de un examen que no sabía si estaba aprobado o no y tenía miedo al suspenso. Lo miró ytrago saliva.

"**_Rosa._**"

El universo había hablado. Y lo que dice el universo va a misa. Sacó el móvil y le puso un mensaje a Luka.

"_No vayas a la siguiente clase, necesito hablar contigo. Espérame en el hueco de las escaleras. _

_~END~"_

Su corazón se aceleró. No era buena teniendo ese tipo de charlas, pero, enfin, ¿quién lo es? Trató de respirar profundo para relajarse y que sus pulsaciones bajasen, pero era imposible.

El timbre sonó finalmente y salió disparada al hueco de la escalera. Era un sitio del instituto donde raramente los profesores pasaban y había un radiador, así que era perfecto para saltare las clases en invierno. Se sentó en el suelo a esperar. Luka no aparecía. iró el mensaje que le había mandado. Un mensaje sin respuesta. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared rendida. Le iban a poner una falta en vano y si sus padres se enteraban iba a tener problemas.  
>En el momento en el que lo daba por perdido vio que llegó Luka.<p>

-Lo siento, acabo de ver el mensaje y había muchos profesores en el pasillo. -Sonrió con aquella naturalidad que la definía.- Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar? -Formuló aquella estúpida pregunta a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, todo tenía con la tarde anterior.-

A Miku le empezaron a temblar las manos y sabía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le iban a fallar.

-Bu-Bueno... No se por donde empezar... -Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosa.- Esto... Mmmm... Creo que iré al grano... -Dijo mientras miraba al suelo. No se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a los ojos.- Lo de ayer... En fin... Tu... Tu me...

-Miku. -La pelirosa la cortó.- Yo creo que estás confundida. Es porque Len te dio calabazas, ¿verdad?

-¡No! Bueno, puede, pero estoy segura de que lo que sentí ayer fue real.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Si lo se. Me duele que digas eso.

-¿Y yo que? ¿No tengo sentimientos, Miku? A diferencia de ti, ahora intento pensar con claridad. -La dureza de las palabras de Luka se clavaban como cuchillos en el corazón de la peliazul.- Me has gustado desde hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo. He aguantado tus ligues, te he consolado cuando te han rechazado y ahora me vienes con estas. Miku, no me gusta ser el segundo plato y creo que nos conocemos desde el tiempo suficiente. Ya deberías saber eso.

Aquel discurso no sólo le había dolido a Miku, si no a la portavoz del mismo. Para Luka era díficil. Sabía que a su amiga no le gustaban las chicas, simplemente se preguntaba si su fracaso con los hombres se debía a que no le gustaban. En fin, ¿quien no se lo ha preguntado alguna vez? LO que no quería era llevarse una desilusión, salir con la peliazul y que esta encontrase a otro hombre que la hiciera suspirar.

-No, Luka, te lo juro. No eres un capricho. Creo que te quiero de verdad. -Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaron.-

-Creeme. Esto es lo mejor. Dentro de unos meses encontraras a otro chico que te guste.

-No. Te quiero a ti. Si te gusto, ¿por qué no me quieres corresponder?

Miku era cabezota como nadie.

-Porque... Porque... -El subconsciente de Luka estaba disfrutando la escena. **_"Eso. ¿Por qué no la puedes corresponder?" _**_"Porqué no quiero me haga daño." **"¿Tienes miedo? Jajaja, así te aseguro que no encontrarás a nadie." **_El subconsciente de Luka no estaba de su parte.- N-No lo se... Tengo miedo... Creo.

-¿Miedo de qué? -Algunas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron por su rostro, llevándose consigo el rimel.-

-Miedo de que... -Se mordió el labio inferior como si las palabras que tanto temía decir se escapasen.- Te canses de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te gustan los chicos, no las chicas.

-Es cierto. No me gustan las chicas. Me gustas _tú_.

Luka se quedó mirando a Miku a los ojos. Joder, el poder que ejercía sobre ella era impresionante. Había pasado por tanta mierda durante su infancia que solo deseaba amor para si misma, pero cuando llegaba no era capaz de abrazarlo.  
>Y como si la peliazul le hubiese leído la mente se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba.<p>

-Por favor Luka, dí que si. Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. Te lo suplico.

La voz rota de Miku caló muy hondo en el corazón de la pelirosa. Mientras correspondía al abrazo le susurró al oído:

-Eres una niña caprichosa.

Aquella era la frase que siempre le decía antes de consentirla. Lo había hecho desde siempre y aquello hizo que la aguamarina sonriese. Levantó la cabeza con dos chorretones de lágrimas negras por el rímel. Luka suspiró mientras sacaba su pañuelo y la limpiaba la cara. Cuando lo hizo, Miku se puso de puntillas pidiendo un beso a gritos, necesitaba sentir que aquello era real. Que no había sido un sueño. Y claro, ahí estaba Luka para consentirla como a una niña mimada.

* * *

><p>Al final, con la tontería, se habían quedado hasta las 9:30 ensayando en el garaje, que no estaba precisamente cerca de casa de los gemelos. Así que Luka, como buena adulta responsable, los llevó a todos a casa lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras que iban en el coche, comentaban animados lo mucho que habían mejorado. Empezaban a tener esperanzas de ser escogidos.<br>Al llegar le dieron las gracias a la pelirosa y tras despedirse también de Miku, entraron a casa. Estaban concienciados de que les iba a caer una bronca de las gordas. Tenían como 10 llamadas perdidas de casa y es que con el ruido no habían oído los móviles. Abrieron la puerta con cierto miedo. Y tal y como habían imaginado allí estaban sus padres, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde habéis estado? -Preguntó su padre.-

Los gemelos se miraron, y como si tuviesen telepatía, respondieron al unísono que habían salido a tomar algo con sus amigos después de las actividades de la tarde.

-¿Y son estas horas de volver? Además, ni si quiera habéis llamado ni contestado a las llamadas.

-Perdón. -Dijo Len.- Había mucha gente en el local y no lo hemos oído. -Estaba tan serio como su padre.-

-Vuestra madre estaba preocupadísima por vosotros. Casi se pone a llorar.

-Lo siento. Es que como normalmente no estáis no estamos acostumbrados a llamar a casa. -Aquella frase salió como veneno de la boca del rubio mientras a paso lento se dirigía a las escaleras. En ningún momento rompió el contacto visual con su progenitor.- Iremos a ver a mamá.

Rin se mantuvo al margen, seria, porque sabía que le tenía que seguir el rollo a su hermano. La relación de Len con su padre se tensaba cada vez más, y ella sufría en silencio en momentos como ese, que no habían sido pocos. Temía que su gemelo se enfadase y llegase a las manos con su padre y los dos acabaran mal.  
>Tras disculparse con su madre y tranquilizarla, los dos fueron a la habitación de Len a hablar sobre cosas triviales, necesitaban tener un simple momento de hermanos.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡No estoy muerta! Bueno, he estado ausente porque he tenido algunos problemas gordos en mi vida y que ya he solucionado, afortunadamente. No os prometo que vaya a subir muy a menudo porque no se ni yo del tiempo del que voy a disponer, pero intentaré ponerme las pilas con este fic y terminarlo.<br>Quiero daros las gracias por leer y paso a responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior de hace 1.500 años.

**Dannii-xd: **Jajaja, no, Luka no se interesó por Rin, a ver, si, pero no a nivel emocional, es como una hermana mayor y siente que debe protegerla del mundo y bromear con ella sobre su supuesta relación es su hobbie favorito. Yo también estoy contenta de Miku y Rin se lleven bien, siempre me pareció una bonita pareja. Oh, y respondiendo a tu pregunta de si habrá lemmon yuri, pues os diré que posiblemente si, pero no se como meterlo, he estado leyendo mucho yuri y he tomado nota :D La situación los gemelos yo no la he vivido, afortunadamente, pero tuve una amiga que le pasa algo parecido por el tema de sus estudios y es una movida.

**Lennon: **No te preocupes, jajaja, a mi también me jode dejaros así, pero tranquilo, se acostarán lo prometo (ya no tengo escapatoria DD:)

Y pues ya está. Supongo que me despido! Felices Pascuas y eso.

Bye.


End file.
